Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers
by ashxryuko27
Summary: An alternate version where Ash was selected to Arendelle to the coronation where he meets two sisters were both trapped by separation and isolation till eternal winter came now Ashand Anna have to do whatever they can to help Elsa AshxElsaxAnna
1. chapter 1

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter 1**

**welcome to Arendelle Ash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they use them as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At tree on the hilltop near a lake shows a house was close to it had more rooms at the kitchen there a teen girl has blue eyes and midlength hair of the same color she wears A white-pink vest with yellow zipper; black tank top underneath; C-gear on the left wrist; dark magenta skirt with pink stripes; medium length stockings; and knee length sneaker boots wss doing breakfast

"Good thing brock show me the recipe of pancakes." she said then a Burnette hair teengirl same age was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant was helping "Not to mention you have help Dawn." she said

"True Kari be enough for everyone till they get back." said Dawn then a teen girl wears ponytails also wears A black sleeveless vest; white tank top; slightly damaged denim blue jean shorts; black wristbands with pink strip each; black medium length socks and black hi-tops came by

"Also Ash is still asleep as usual" she said to them as they hear a noise "Nope Misty he's spending time with someone we know." said Kari at the upper level at the master bedroom shows trophies, master digivice, beyblade, duel disk, hidden leaf headband, a coat with a eye hung up with a blade but on the bed was a raven hair teenwas in his boxers his name is Ash ketchum the champion of Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola was with a slender, teenage girl with azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion and a curvaceous figure. her name is Juvia lockser those two were kissing

"O Ash-sama I been waiting for this a long time." said Juvia as Ash kissed her

"You know me well Juvia" Ash and Juvia kept kissing as they made their way to the bed. Ash holding her tightly as she tired to touch every part of his body. They made it to the bed With Ash pushing her down and then crawling up over her.

"Yes Ash-sama please make Juvia feel good again." She moaned as he took off her bra and played with her beautiful breasts.

"Have I mentioned..." Ash whispered as he licked her neck and took his and her bottoms off. "That you look super cute when you keep that hat on while we have sex." He smiled as he pushed his cock into her pussy and listen to her moan as they became one.

"Many times! OH Ash my love your inside Juvia again." She says as he pounded her straight away. "Oh hold Juvia hold your Juvia tight as you fuck and love her."

Ash moved down and hugged her tight as he thrusted his dick into his water Mage. She held him to a wide smile on her face as the love of her life was making love to her again. The wet smacking of skin echoed as she clawed at his back never wanting this moment to end.

"Juvia I'm gonna cum..." Ash muttered as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Do it Ash! Fill your wife with your baby making seed!!!" She cried out then he locked lips again with hers as he thrusted harder into her. He then set her off pinching her cute ass as she came and tighten her walls around him setting him off inside her filling her womb. They ended their kiss and Ash rolled off of her they laid side by side as they came down from their sexual high.

"Say Ash.." She asked aloud.

"Yes Juvia..." He replied looking over at her.

She blushed as she too gazed at him.

"Juvia wants to get very kinky with you today." She moved to lay on top of him, they kissed again Ash moving some of her blue hair to the side.

"Juvia wants a six on one gangbang. Juvia knows she can handle it."

Ash was only slightly surprised at this. He knew She have a rivalry with Nami and Misty but mostly Nami. Last time he and Nami made love things got kinky and she must have bragged to Juvia.

"You know you don't have to its not a competition for my love you know." She smiled and kissed him again. She moved a took his rod back inside her as five clones now stood around them.

"I know Ash and Juvia would never want to make her Ash worry. But you know how kinky I get so make love to me again and again. I will never be tired of it."

She sat up and Ash picked her up as the clones gathered round them; one joined Ash inside her pussy, two came behind her and thrusted into her as sand the other two float as she bobbed on both too them as all six pounded her.

'So many Ashs' she thought as they pounded her every hole. The two in front each took a breast and sucked hard; pinching and flicking her hard nipples. The real Ash now being in 6 place had a very hard time controlling his own release. It felt so good almost too good. Juvia was going blank as her mind gave out. Ash also lost it as all six came at once overflowing Juvia with hot cum.

They panted and stayed still as Ash held her loosely as she was covered in seed and sweat. after his romance with Juvia Ash was done by the shower he wss dressed then he recieved a message

"Spike send me a message from Canterlot?" as Ash reads it

" to our little brother Ash, we receive great news we are selected to the coronation to Arendelle" said Celestia's voice narrated to the message but Ash seem confused about one thing

"coronation sounds great but what is arendelle?" Ash as he notice one thing "Since you weren't with us that day you should come to Canterlot and we can tell you everything." as he was done Ash remembers the mirror in Twilight's room as he enters to the mirror and sends him to equestria in hid alicorn form he flew towards ponyville and goes to Canterlot as Twilight was talking to Cadance

"Ash!" Twilight said as she wslks to him they nuzzle eachother "Hey Twilight." Ash reploed was happy to see her "What brings you here Ash? Twilight asked him

"Well i recieved a message from my sister mentioned some coronation at this place called Arendelle?" ash said to her

"You're going to Arendelle!!!" Twilight was thrilled

"You know this place?" Ash replied

"Of course she knows" as Ash see his sisters Celestia and Luna even his psrents Delia and Auran "You see Ash Arendelle is a kingdom where your ancestors met the kind king of Arendelle and his queen our worlds made peace for centuries and we come to coronation to future heirs to the thrown" said Delia as she's telling him histories of Arendelle

"wow i never knew my family history well sounds Amazing but why coronation is today guys?" Ash asked them as celestia tells him

"Ash an good king and queen had died from the storm three years ago and now third first born is going to be coronated today but we can't come Lot's of tasks to do" said Celestia as Luna looks at him "Which is why we want you to go there" said Luna

"Wait me...I don't know? why not let Dsd go to the coronation" Ash was worried about going

"Ash is OK I wsnt to come but everyone here will blsme me for not coming back to help thier king and queen but it was a tradition that a prince should go." Said Auran but Ash still felt nervous then Delia give her son a advice

"Ash no need to worry just go in and have a look in Arendelle explore you might like it" said Delia

"Yeah just learn everything about yhe kingdom also bring a friend." said Twilight as Ash takes a deep breath and relax as he smiled to his psrents, sisters and twilight

"OK I'll go for you four" said Ash as they're happy which Auran did smile but still guilty of not bieng with his son then Ash is calling his pals to see who join

"Tk, Pikachu, Gingka, Natsu, Ed and Max are you all ready." Ash said

"You bet Ash!" said Tk

"All set here boss!" said Ed

"roger bro." said Natsu

"Ready here bro in law" said Max then pikachu was on his shoulder "pika" said pikachu as the others wish him and his group good luck to Arendelle as Celestia opens the portal

"This portal will take you to the boat that will take you to Arendelle" said Celestia as Ash was ready

"we'll see you all until we get back" said Ash as he was heading in "Ash make sure you won't get yourself into trouble" said Rarity as Ash laugh

"I won't as long as senketsu is with me and my friends by my side" ash said as him and the group were heading in

"Ash I will blend in easy" said his coat name senketsu as he change to a suit like the one he wore in kalos

"Thanks and farewell guys" as the group are in the portal and were on the boat with other people

"All ashore!" As Ash heard the captain as they reach the dock

"Welcome to Arendelle!" Said the dock master as Ash and his group are off the boat

"excuse sir you go first" said Ash as he let's a person go through

"Ah, Merci, Monsieur." Spoke in French as the dock master leads them"Watch your step, please. The gates will be opening soon." As Ash and his pals heard the gates are opening soon a mother tries to put a jacket onto her young son

"Why do I have to wear this?" The boy asked his mother"Because the Queen has come of age. It's Coronation Day!" She said to her son

"That's not my fault." He said as a May Pole is being raised on the other side of it we see a grown up grown blonde man with reindeer "What do you want, Sven?" As the man is pretending to answer for Sven "Give me a snack." He holds up a carrot "What's the magic word?" pretending to be Sven again "Please." Sven jumps up and takes a bite out of the carrot in his hand "Uh! Uh-uh-uh! Share. Sven gives the rest of the carrot back to the man who takes a bite of it an excited couple walk past Kristoff and Sven so does Ash and his gang

"Whoa that's one huge gate?" said Patamon was hiding in a coat tk is wearing

"Ash did Celestia said why the gates were closed." said Gingka

"no she didn't but good thing is we are here? Ash replied to him "Not all of us." said Ed

"who was left behind?" Ash asked

"Natsu" said Max in a different clothing seeing Natsu in a royal suit walking to them with his face green and vomit

"I can't believe they're finally opening up the gates!" Said the man name percy talking to his wife

"And for a whole day! (GIGGLES) Faster, Percy!" walking behind the couple is the elderly man wears glasses also wears the black suit with his two guards

"Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner. Open those gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches. Did I say that out loud?" He said as Ash and his pals looked at him

"we should keep our eyes on him" Ash said as they walked up ahead of them is an Irish Dignitary talking to a Spanish Dignitary as they walk up the bridge towards the castle gates

"Oh! Me sore eyes can't wait to see the queen and the princess. I bet they're absolutely lovely." Said the Irish dignitary as Ash and the others have now found out the coronation was for

"Interesting the first heir must be a girl makes her a queen" Ash said in his thought but he will meet this queen after the gates will open

"Hey Ash why not look around your mom said we should look around." said Max as Ash thought of it "You're right let's split up and look around also have fun." as they split up looking around at Arendelle

"I bet they are beautiful." Said the Spanish dignitary but inside the castle there was younger girl has orange long luscious hair named Anna is asleep in her room, snoring when there's a knock on her door

"Princess Anna?" As Anna heard the door"Huh?" She said still sleepy "Princess Anna?" As Anna sits up, her eyes are still closed and her hair is all messed up

"Yeah?" she pulls a piece of hair from her mouth

"Oh. Sorry to wake you, ma'am." Said the man "No, no, no. You didn't." she yawns with her eyes still closed "I've been up for hours." as she sits she falls back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops she startles herself awake

"Who is it?" She ask

"Still me, ma'am. The gates will open soon. Time to get ready." Anna stretches still with her eyes closed

"Of course! Ready for what?" She asked him

"Your sister's coronation, ma'am." He said to Anna as she heard that "My sister's corneration." she opens her eyes and notices her coronation dress at the other end of the room and she suddenly bolts awake with excitement

"It's Coronation Day!" she quickly gets out of bed Anna bursts out of her room, wearing her coronation dress, she passes by a servant and takes her hand in excitement

"It's coronation day!" Anna rushes off down the hallway and starts singing "For The First Time in Forever" as she sees the servants opening the windows and doors of the castle "The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore." as she notices servants carrying in plates

"Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates." she slides into the ballroom

"For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?" she slides down the large staircase banister "Finally, they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people." she shakes hands with a suit of armor but breaks its arm and tries hide the evidence "It'll be totally strange." looking out one of the windows "Wow, am I so ready for this change! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light." she jumps out and onto of the window washer's pulley, she raises herself up to see the ships arriving "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night." she's then in the garden "Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone." she walks past a family of geese

"Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone." she kneels down in front of the baby geeses, she holds out her hands and they jump onto her hands; talking to the baby geeses "I can't wait to meet everyone." she suddenly has a thought "What if I meet "the one"?" back in the castle she dances around and twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown as she continues to sing "Tonight, imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace." she quickly drops the velvet drape and looks across the room as if noticing someone

"I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair." she stands next to sculpted head of a man with a fan in her hand "I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!" she notices the platter of chocolate on the table next to her and starts stuffing some chocolate in her mouth, she then throws her fan away and turns to the sculpted head

"But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre." she grabs the sculpted head and swings it around

"Nothing like the life I've led so far." the sculpted head suddenly flies out of her hand and lands on top of a cake "For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun." Anna enters the portrait room and jumps onto the couch and starts interacting with the paintings "For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy to dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance! [in the library there was Beautiful girl has blue eyes, white beautiful luscious hair her skin is white as snow she wears wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. For her gloves, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of purple eye shadow and wears magenta lipstick. Her name is Elsa the next queen of arendelle as she watches out the window as the coronation guests arrive and she carries on singing

"Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be." she turns and walks over to look at the painting of her father on the wall "Conceal. Don't feel." she takes off her gloves and picks up a candlestick and an ornament "Put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know." her powers freeze the candlestick and ornament, in distress she puts them down on the table "But it's only for today." While Elsa was getting ready Anna singing the same song but in excitement as she steps out of the castle

"It's only for today!" Said Anna

"It's agony to wait." Said Elsa

"It's agony to wait!" Said Anna as Elsa opens the library door to command her servants"Tell the guards to open up...the gate!" Elsa command the guards as Anna standing by the castle gates as they are opened"The gate!" she steps outside the gate walking through the crowd "For the first time in forever." Anna walking through the crowd and Elsa walking down the castle hallway"Don't let them in don't let them see me." Said Elsa

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of." Said Anna

"Be the good girl you always have to be." Said Elsa

"A chance to change my lonely world." Said Anna

"Conceal." Said Elsa

"A chance to find true love." Said Anna

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't Let them know." Said Elsa as Anna sings and dances from the bridge into the village square"I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way!" as Anna finishes singing without paying attention she walks right into Ash and bumped to each other then lands in a small boat which nearly tips of the dock when Anna was on top of Ash as they saw eachother then Anna was blushing

"I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?" Anna asked for the first time she notices Ash who is a handsome young man" I'm fine are you ok?" Ash said to her Uh...no. No. I'm...I'm okay." Anna said to him

"Are you sure your face is all red perhaps from the sun?" Ash asked her that question

"Yeah, I...I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm great, actually." Anna said as Ash was laughing "Yeah you're right i wasn't paying attention either while i was walking." as Ash was off the boat then he offers her his hand, she smiles and places her hand in his and he helps her up he bows and Anna curtsies

"And I'm Ash ketchum the prince of an country far from east very far know as equestria" Said Ash as he bowed

"nice to meet you Ash I am Princess Anna of Arendelle." Said Anna as Ash was surprised meeting the princess

"You're the Princess?" Ash said was bieng silent at first "Is there a problem Ash?" Anna asked him "No...it just i never see a princess so beautiful before." Ash said ss Anna was surprised and blushed

"Oh...why thank you Ash." she said as she find Ash a kindhearted person suddenly the boats nearly tips over the dock again, "Hold on Anna!" Ash catches Anna before the boat tips over"Wooh!" Anna was opposing balance"Um..." both looking awkward as they hold onto each other

"Hi...again." She said as her and Ash are getting back up the boat to tip it back making Ash and Anna tumble back the other way with Anna falling on top of Ash

"This is awkward." Said Anna

"Not really i didn't mind also you are Not you're awkward, but just because we're...awkward." Ash said As Anna was laughing by his words gets off of Ash as he goes to stand he holds her hand to help her up

"You really think i'm gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna was embarrassed saying that " of course Anna and I like to apologize for bumping to you Princess of Arendelle." said Ash

"No. No, no. It's fine and Ash just call me Anna." said Anna as Ash smiled "so the queen of Arendelle was she your older sister." Ash asked Anna

"yes the queen was really my sister Elsa, it of course we hadn't spoke to eachother since we were small girls..." Anna don't want to speak more "Go ahead Snna I like to hear more." Ash replied to her

"Well..." Anna smiles at Ash and she gets caught up goingoing to tell more to Ash when suddenly she hears the bells ringing "The bells. The coronation. I... I...I better go. I have to go. I better go. Uh..." she turns to leave but quickly turns and waves goodbye "Bye!" she rushes off, Ash waves goodbye to Anna but he remembered what he forgot to do "What am i doing...Hey Anna wait!" as Anna heard Ash and saw him running towards her

"Ash what is it?" Anna asked as Ash catches his breathe

"Listen Anna i only see Arendelle for the first time and i don't know where to go to see the coronation perhaps you can show me around." Ash said as Anna was surprised that Ash was the first person that see Arendelle and doesn't know where to go see the coronation

"No worries Ash i can show you where the coronation is and i never met a person that seen Arendelle for the first time." said Anna was willing to help Ash out "Thanks Anna you're the best." those words made Anna blushed as Pikachu pops out of Ash's collar as she notice him

"Anna this is pikachu." said Ash as she flushes but as hearts in their eyes "Ohhhhh what a cutie" Ss Anna starts scratches under his chin. as Ash whisper to Pikachu "Don't use your electricity Powers buddy." as he can probably pull off "yes Pikachu is my pet, he is also my friend." good thing Ash won't be able to explain how Pikachu can use lightning attacks now that Pikachu agrees not to use his powers unless in a dire emergency

"Let's go Ash" Anna replied as they walk and they made it in the church as found his seat was reserved as he was sitting down "well that's where the coronation starts but what does the queen look like?" Ash wonders as he heard his friends found him "Ash i finally found i still feel sick." said Natsu as Ash chuckled

"Like you get travel sick by boats now." ash makes fun of Natsu because it is traveling sickness. "Hey i just had problems of sickness you know." Natsu retaliates "Also that you have a problem with video games that you have an addiction to playing video games and your competitiveness gets in the way sometimes." as Ash glares at him and the to start roughhousing while the others are shaking their heads with a sigh.

"Good thing you come up with the outfits Ed." said TK as him, Ed and gingka are dressed up like medieval soldiers and suits of armor

"But I'm more perfect." said Max was dressed up like a scholar Max opens his big mouth "At least I must be the more mature one out of all of you." that was making them all glare at him.

"Like you see Bonnie in a swimsuit." said Gingka which makes Max blushes heavily thinking about his girlfriend in a bikini which makes them fumble around with his wording and glares at everyone else "that's not funny!" Max shouted but as all of them laugh.

"Ok that was too far." said Ash as

him and Natsu are dressed up like princes each of them have metals and ribbons tied around their sashes.

"I feel like a king." said Ash as he feels like he's going to the be the next king

"True Ash even though I am older i never want the throne rather explains that I'm a great warrior after all I am Natsu the dragon slayer!" said Natsu

"More like the sickness slayer." Ash said as he looks then he saw Elsa stands at the alter with Anna beside her as Ash never seen someone that beautiful before

"Wow that's Anna's sister i had to admit those two are so beautiful" Ash said as Anna looks into the seated crowd and sees Ash watching them from his seat and she waves to him, at the same time the Bishop places the crown on Elsa's head, he then presents the scepter and orb and as Elsa goes to pick them up the Bishop clears his throat and whispers

"Your Majesty, the gloves." Said the bishop Elsa hesitates and slowly removes her gloves, with her hands shaking she picks up the scepter and orb and turns to face the crowd, the crowd rise to their feet and the Bishop finishes off the blessing in old Norse, Elsa looks down and sees the scepter and orb starting to freeze over "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." as the Bishop finishes Elsa quickly places the scepter and orb back on the pillow and puts her gloves back on

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa turns to crowd and smiles and they clap in the castle ballroom the guests dance to music and then Elsa is announced as everyone are having a great time as Anna rushes in then smiles and waves awkwardly at the guests, Kai then ushers her to stand beside Elsa"Oh. Here? Are you sure? Because I don't think I'm suppose to... " as their servant name Kai places her beside Elsa "Oh. Okay." Anna looks at Elsa and takes a step away from her, the guests clap and the music starts to play, Elsa peaks at Anna and says quietly

"Hi." Said Elsa

"Hi. "Hi" me?" said Anna As Elsa nods "Oh... Um... Hi." Anna said to her older sister"You look beautiful." Said Elsa as Anna chuckle

"Thank you. You look beautiful-ler. I mean, not "fuller." You don't look fuller. But more beautiful." Said Anna

"Thank you." Said Elsa looking at the guests celebrating "So... This is what a party looks like." Said Elsa talking to her sister"It's warmer than I thought." Anna said to Elsa

"And what is that amazing smell?" they both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other

"Chocolate." they both laugh, as Anna is about to say something as Anna saw a face "Hey Ash!" She looks at Elsa "Elsa I want you to meet someone i just met" as she walks over to get him "Anna has met someone?" she believes it was this some other man calls himself Hans "hmmmm that was fast" said Elsa as she then saw Ash for the first time

(Close to you)

"Elsa I want you to meet Ash ketchum he was a prince from a other country far from east" said Anna as Elsa saw him her heart was thumping fast by looking at him "Oh my...who was he...i never seen this prince before he's... He's cute" Elsa said nothing as Ash walks over to her "Hi I'm Ash nice to meet you Elsa" ash introduced himself as Elsa spoke "Hi...Ash it's nice to meet you" Elsa said as the two couldn't help themselves "so how you enjoy the celebration... Oh sorry did I just..." They both said the same answer as Ash looks at her dress

"I love yours and Anna's dress those make you girls beautiful" said Ash as both Elsa and Anna were blushing "oh why thank you you're a kind gentleman and I love your suit you look handsome" said Elsa as both of them have this blush on their faces just cause of how attractive they are to each other

"Thanks Elsa for that nice compliment." as Ash kiss her hand made Elsa more blushed "Ash you're making me blushed." she said but for the first time Elsa was happy maybe is because of Ash then Anna whispered to her older sister

"he's so handsome is he Elsa." said Anna as Elsa still had that red streak on her face "Yeah Anna and he's kindhearted as well." Elsa said to her younger sister but the two also seeing Natsu eating out at the buffet table kind of sloppy which the girls are at first slightly disgusted

"Ash who is he over here he doesn't show manners." said Anna as Ash sighed "Right Elss, Anna he's my older brother Natsu." Ash introduced him but when they see him he doesn't have a crumb on his face and he doesn't even look like he ate in which they

"Wait Ash if Natsu is your older brother is he going to be the next king of your kingdom" Elsa asked him when Natsu heard that which he openly laughs

"no that's for my brother Ash I chose a different life in the life of royalty. A path to helping others through his special set of skills." he said Which leaves the girls confuse but Ash laughs

"Well he is not the only family I had a younger brother and two older sisters with my parents were king and queen..." but Ash still see him eating slobbery "What can i say brothers." Ash then marches to Natsu roughhousing him for embarrassing him

"You know Ash is cute and also he's silly and funny." said Anna

"yeah you're right Anna he is..." This makes Anna and Elsa look at each and each wishing they had that close of a bond with each other

**that is it of the Ch 1 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Ash is having time atat his life and he is selected to the coronation bring his friends and brother along and arrives at Arendelle meets Elsa and Anna which those two are starting to like him** **if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story**


	2. chapter 2

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter ****2**

**everlasting** **dance and eternal winter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

During the royal ballroom Elsa and Anna saw Ash talking to his "royal captain of the guard" at the table "You know Elsa i think those two are friends." said Anna seeing all this "Yeah..." Elsa wasn't paying attention but staring at Ash with her heart still thumping until they see thier servant Kai with that strange old man

"Hey boss it's strange gramp we met outside!" said Ed as Ash hears them talking "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." that name give Ash and his pals and brother laughs

"A town fill with weasels!" said Max as the Duke looks at Kai "Weselton! The Duke of Weselton." as he's taking a step closer to Elsa

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." the Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupe tips forward making both and Anna and Elsa giggle, then Elsa clears her throat

"No offense Ash but that guy is too old for Elsa's age." said Tk as Ash nodded "He better not or I should deal with it." said Ash looks frustrated by this

"Uh...thank you, only I don't dance." she said to him

"Oh." Duke replied

"But my sister does." as Anna laughs then realizes what Elsa has offered "What?" then the Duke quickly takes Anna's arm "Lucky you." he said

"Oh, I don't think... " As the Duke yanks Anna onto the dance floor "If you swoon, let me know, I'll catch you." as Anna looks at Elsa in desperation

"Sorry." on the dance floor, Anna stands as the Duke dances around her showing off "Like an agile peacock... " he steps on her feet as he dances around her

"Ow! Ow." said Anna

"Speaking of, it's so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? Do you know the reason? Hmm?" said the duke

"No." said Anna

"Oh. Alright. Hang on." he suddenly grabs Anna and dips her back "They don't call me "the little dipper" for nothing." as Anna notices Elsa giggling at them and smiles, he tips Anna back up and spins her

"Oh!" Anna shout as he starts dancing around Anna again

"Like a chicken with the face of a monkey...I fly!" as the music ends Anna walks back towards Elsa "Let me know when you're ready for another round, my lady." after her dance with the Duke Anna joins Elsa and they both laugh then everyone is still dancing away and many are expecting Elsa to lead the first dance but her insecurity Rises up in her again

"She seem troubled guys i should ask the queen to Dance with a prince!" since Ash sensing this comes to her rescue "Greetings your majesty I'm Prince Hans i had come to your coronation from my far country and I wish to offer you your first dance as Queen." said Hans asking her for the dance

"Sorry Hans i don't dance you know..." Elsa said to Hans in which Ash had arrived "Greetings Elsa!" Ash said as Elsa saw Him "Ash...uh...hi...do you enjoy the party." Elsa was out ofvwords when she saw him "It's great for your first coronation but will i ask you for a dance beautiful Queen Elsa." Ash asks for her first dance to the night She of course is blushing but to remain Regal and thankful to him

"I love to dance with you prince Ash." she accepts his offer as Ash held her hand snd her waist the two start dancing and everyone is watching

"The queen is Dancing." the children replied watching thier queen of Arendelle dancing "I thought you said you don't dance" Ash asked as Elsa was embarrassed but as she sees Ash was a good Dancer

"I do Ash but i'm not use to it but How did you dance so great" Elsa asked him as he spoke "I been practicing from places I been traveling" Ash told her Soon everyone else stops dancing to watch them dance as they are oblivious to their stares. "Who is this young man dancing with the queen" said the duke was suspicious of Ash's existence as they continued dancing Once the song ends their is an thunderous applause by the guest.

"Wow Ash is a great dancer!" Anna especially was amazed seeing the dance "I wonder if I have a chance to dance with him too." she is thinking about her time to dance with Ash to the others are also enjoying themselves mostly with the food but then Natsu gets flooded by other women "My how attractive you are and how handsome as well." they said this makes him uncomfortable mostly thinking

"Dang what would the gang going to do to me if I come back with so many girls in hand!" said Natsu

back with Ash and Elsa are outside of the balcony watching the night sky "Elsa you don't had to be afraid I can tell that you feel uncomfortable with so many people around can you tell me what's the matter" Ash asked Elsa of course doesn't say anything fearing that Ash May reject her because of her powers and be afraid of her but of course he whispers to her

"Elsa trust me, We all have secrets." in which she looks at him and sees a spark in his eyes the blue spark of Aura in his eyes and she is in our thinking

"Is Ash maybe more like me than she realized.

The dance is over "Ash thanks for dance." she said as Ash smiled to her "No problem you are a remarkable dancer." those words made her blush and in tears like she really is in love with him as Ash goes to be with Anna

"Ash is remarkable, amazing, kind, and handsome not to he's a amazing dancer I could make him my..." suddenly Elsa is dragged off by the Duke of Weselton

"my queen may i suggest why that your dancing with a complete stranger because you said you don't dance..." he clearly tries to impress her but is failing miserably with his dance routine

"Something i Don't like that guy but no way he's making a move on her" Ash keeps an eye on Elsa

"hey Ash..." as Ash notice Anna "Hi Anna." Ash replied seeing her again "Do you enjoy the coronation Ash." she asked him "Of course and i also came to you to a dance Princess Anna." Ash asked as Anna feels her heart thumping and blushing

"Really yes yes...I mean I would be honored prince Ash." as Ash held her hand then they're dancing "Those eyes why am i lost to them." Anna thought she kind of gets lost in his eyes and she starts to daydream thinking

"So Is This Love, what would my future be like if with Ash as my husband" but she's begins to daydream on what life would be like with him as a husband "I wish thst happened for real." she can't help but smile and feel warmth in her heart

while thier dance was done he's talking to Anna about his home "So i found out i was the lost prince since i met my sisters." Ash told her about his past "Wow Ash you had a trouble childhood sorry about that." Anna said to him

"It's fine." as they laugh "Ash there are so many i want to ask what's your name of the country, what is your hobby or activities or or or..." she keeps asking questions about what's the name of the country and what exactly is there hobbies and activities do they have festivals all the time.

"Anna you see I..." Ash course is a little embarrassed but tries to tell her everything without giving too much away like his real form being half human half alicorn.

"Sorry Ash i got carry away you were saying." But then the Duke of Weselton accidentally takes off one of Elsa's gloves

"I need my gloves back." she tells him "These gloves why you wear them and why your family close the gstes i must know?" he asked in that moment Elsa's fear swells up inside as she tries to get it back but Duke is trying to be funny and keeping it away as a form of teasing this of course gets ashes a tension and tries to intervene but then

"I said, enough!" Ice shoots from Elsa's hand, spikes across the floor! Guests cry out in shock, back away. DUKE was ducking behind his men "…Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here." Said the Duke as Ash and Natsu are able to sense right before she's able to do it.

"This is why Arendelle gates were closed because of hher secret!" Natsu replied as he found out that Elsa has ice powers

"Elsa…?" Said Anna as Elsa rushes out of the room

"Elsa wait!" Ash goes after her Elsa bursts out of the castle door. The CITIZENS CHEER! CROWD

"There she is. Your Majesty! Long live the Queen! Queen Elsa…. Come drink with us." Said the crowd as Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand.

"Queen Elsa." Said the townsman then the woman with her baby bowed

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?" Elsa backs away from the baby. She knocks into the fountain, grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch. GASPS of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

Elsa stop!" As Elsa saw Ash walking towards her Anna manage to catch up to them

"Ash get away from me i'm dangerous" Elsa was afraid as Ash sees fear in her eyes not to understand that it's only a powerful form of ice magic Elsa runs away more out of fear and her shame when she sees a surprised look on Ash's face

"No I'm not running and I'm not afraid of you" as Elsa looks at him surprised realized that Ash is not afraid of Her even Anna was surprised "You...you...you not afraid?" Elsa said as Ash nodded "of course Elsa they're your people and let me help you" as Ash holds his hand out as Elsa looked at her then was going to touch his until The Duke and thugs come out the door. "There she is! Stop her!" As Elsa looks at the Duke "Please, just stay away from me. Stay away!" As Ash tries to calm her down "Elsa don't!" But her Magic accidentally shoots from her hand and turns the staircase into ice. The thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster…. Monster!" Said the Duke of Weselton thinks it's dark witchcraft Elsa looks at Ash and her sister and Whispers "Ash, Anna I'm sorry." Elsa flees as Ash chases after her then Anna runs out of the palace doors, carrying the glove. "Elsa!" they shouted hoing after her "Elsa!" Anna cried as Elsa reaches the lake's edge the ground beneath her feet freezes

"Wait, please!" Ash had one plan as he is going to transform but he see Anna rushes after her Elsa takes a step onto the lake water and the water freezes under her foot, she starts running across the water as the water freezes under her feet

"Elsa, stop!" Anna goes to step onto the frozen lake water but slips, Hans who's been following but see Ash rushes to Anna's side

"Anna are you alight." Ash asked as Anna blushed "Yesh but Elsa!" they watch as Elsa runs across the lake as it freezes towards the forest

"The fjord." Said Hans as he points at the ice spreads freezing the entire fjord is frozen, back in the castle courtyard the crowd start to notice snow falling Ash gathers his friends together and explains the situation

"this is terrible Ash!" said Max seeing everyone was in deep shock and fear Natsu having felt it "it might be even more powerful than Gray's Magic guys!" he said to them as Anna join the conversation and wonders what's going on then the Duke was grabbing one of his guards "Look! It's snowing! It's snowing! The Queen has cursed this land! She must be stopped! You have to go after her." he said as Anna heard whst he said about Elsa

"Wait, no! " the Duke places his two thugs in front of him to protect himself from Anna

"You! Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?" said the Duke

"No. No. I'm completely ordinary." she said as Ash joins in "That's right, she is." Ash places his hand on her shoulder

"Also In the best way." said Tk

"My-my sister's not a monster." said Anna she knew Elsa never do that "She nearly killed me!" Duke replied then Ssh spoke out "You slipped on ice it was your fault that you removed her gloves for a country filled with weasels." as everyone laughed at that humor

"Her ice your highness." said the duke who doesn't like Ash at all "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this." Anna replied

"Anna is right we need to go after Elsa and stop this winter!" Ash replied but then Tk saw one thing worse "Ash!" as they noticed the entire Harbor is frozen solid and that winter has settled over Arendelle.

"Guys I'm going to help Anna find Elsa." Ash volunteers to go after her along with Anna made her surprised and blushed

"Natsu. you, Tk, Max, Gingka and Ed stay to help protect Arendelle and to keep everyone warm from this second ice age." Ash reploed

"I like how your thinking and my apologies i'm Hans a prince of a other country" Hans introduces himself and says that he has learned a lot of Arendelle customs and history that he could be a great asset.

"Yes pleasure to meet you Hans." Ash accept his handshake but remembers how Hans was flirting with Anna while he was dancing with Elsa and has a feeling that Hans can't be fully trusted but he will allow it to show good favor to the other diplomats there.

But he whispers to his friend Tk "keep an eye on him if he signs any sort of treachery that he needs to be taken out of position of power for the sake of Arendelle and citizens." Ash tells him as They each nodded

"Ash let me and Ed join you need protection." said Natsu wanting to join him to protect his brother and that is Dragonfire magic would be very useful in case things go wrong

"You would be most helpful but Dragonfire probably the only thing going to keep the people safe and warm during this tribulation." Natsu reluctantly agrees

"Ed you can't go out the forest in your automail. you will freeze to death out there." as Ed remembers then stayed as Ash and Anna go into the woods after Elsa. Natsu thinking that they may need more help in this ask for a letter and uses his own dragon magic to send a letter to Celestia and Luna to bring more Aid like clothing and food.

**that is it of the Ch 2 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Ash is having time at Arendelle** **asked Anna and Elsa to dance but Elsa's secret was reveal cause eternal winter now Ssh and Anna must find Elsa ****if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story**


	3. chapter 3

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter **3

**Anna's memories and her guardian angel **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

through the snow storm Elsa climbs up a mountain, she starts singing "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know." she looks at her one gloved hand suddenly takes off her glove and throws it into the air

"Well, now they know. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore." she creates a snowman "Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway." she takes off her cape which flies off into the wind

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through." with her powers she creates an ice staircase

"No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" she climbs up the ice staircase "Let it go! Let it go! I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry. Here I stand and here I'll stay." she slams her foot down forming a giant snowflake

"Let the storm rage on." she creates and ice castle with her powers "My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around." she makes an ice chandelier for her ice castle

"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" she removes her crown and throws it away

"Let it go! Let it go!" she lets down her hair and makes herself an ice dress "And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go! Let it go! That perfect girl is gone."

she walks through her ice castle and onto the balcony "Here I stand in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway." she walks back inside closing the icy doors

near the forest Ash was walking and Anna rides her horse through the deep snow in the forest "Elsa! Elsa! Elsa, It's me, Anna. the duke didn't mean to make you freeze the summer. I'm sorry. It's...it's all my f-f-fault." said Anna as Ash and her heard a wolf howling

"Anna we better keep it down wolves are near." Ash tells her

"Sorry Ash, none of it would have happened if she'd just told me her secret." she chuckles to herself but Ash didn't find it funny

"What Ash? She's a stinker." suddenly a tree branch snaps startling her horse knocking Anna flying off as she sits up the horse start running away

"Oh, no. No, no, no. Come back. No, no, no, no! Oookay." Anna goes to grab a nearby branch to pull herself up but the trees snaps up dumping all its snow on top of Anna Ash came over and clear the snow off of her "You ok Anna?" Ash asked as he helps her up "Thanks Ash and I'm ok" Ash can tell she was lying but they continue later that night as Ash and Anna tries to walk in the snow but Ash was fine but not her

"Snow, it had to be snow, She couldn't have had tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm..." Anna stops as she see Ash calm her down "I can fix one problem for us." Ash uses his magic to create an igloo around them a fairly big one

"Wow Ash has magic too but different than Elsa's" Anna replied as she's Amazed by the magic and he even makes blankets for them. "Now we have shelter Anna we have to wait out of the wind and the snow until the next morning." Ash tells Anna as she hugged him

"Ash you are amazing and a lifesaver." said Anna but Ash finds her hugging cozy as he hugged her back they relax to the fire Ash set up with his fire ability and made her stew "Ash it's delicious when did you learn to cook?" Anna asked Ash of how he made the most delicious stew

"I met many friends and good people at my journey who are great chiefs and i learn the cooking from them." Ash replied as Anna was amazed "Ash you're a remarkable person." she said as Ash blushed "Anna if you and Elsa are sisters why you two weren't bonded." Ash asked Anna as she feel sorrow

"I wish i remember Ash of my childhood but it all started way back to the beginning" Anna replied as Ash has his two fingers on top of her head unlocked her memory she didn't know

(Anna's childhood memory)

In the kingdom of Arendelle, young Princess Elsa is sleeping, her younger sister Anna excitedly tries to wake her up "Elsa. Psst. Elsa!" she said as Elsa doesn't wake so Anna climbs onto the bed, sits on Elsa and bounces

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." with her eyes still closed "Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa mumbled as Anna rolls on her back and lies on top of Elsa "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play." she said to Elsa

"Go play by yourself." Elsa shoves Anna off the bed, Anna not wanting to be defeated hops back on the bed and lifts one of Elsa's eyelids "Do you want to build a snowman?" this gets Elsa's attention and she smiles, then the two girls go downstairs to play "Come on, come on, come on, come on." said Anna

"Shh!" the girls sneak into the ballroom and Elsa shuts the door, they start laughing

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" said Anns as Elsa starts waving her hands together and suddenly snowflakes appear forming a snowball

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Elsa throws the snowball into the air and it bursts out creating flakes around the room "This is amazing!" Anna runs around in excitement

"Watch this!" Elsa stomps her foot and suddenly a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, Anna slides off, laughing, then Elsa and Anna make build a snowman, after they finish building him Elsa moves his stick arms around

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna rushes over and hugs him

"I love you, Olaf." then using her power, Elsa helps Anna and Olaf to slide across the dance floor as if they are dancing they then slide down snow hills together

"Ah-huh! Tickle bumps!" then Anna jumps off the snowpeaks "Alright. Catch me!" Elsa makes another snowpeak to catch Anna

"Gotcha!" said Elsa

"Again!" Anna shouted as Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna as she jumps

"Wait!" Elsa replied but Anna keeps jumping and Elsa quickly tries to make peaks to catch her "Slow down!" suddenly Elsa slips on the ice floor, as she sits up she sees Anna about to jump again

"Anna!" Elsa quickly uses her power to catch Anna as she jumps but it accidentally strikes her head and Anna falls down unconscious, Elsa rushes towards her and takes her into her arms "Anna?" suddenly a streak of Anna's hair where she was struck turns white, Elsa cries out in anguish

"Mama! Papa!" as Elsa cries the room fills with more ice as she holds on to the unconscious Anna "You're okay, Anna. I got you." suddenly their parents burst through the frozen door

"Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!" said the king as they rush towards them

"It was an accident." looking down at Anna in her arms "I'm sorry, Anna." as the King and Queen take Anna into their arms

"She's ice cold." said the qqueen

"I know where we have to go." the King goes through a shelf of books and finds an ancient book, he opens it and an old map falls to the floor from between the pages, the King and Queen take the girls and ride their horses through a forest, as they ride off a trail of ice is left behind them, they ride past young boy who notices the trail of ice

"Ice?" the boy then rides reindeer to follow the trail of ice "Faster, Sven!" as they reach the edge of a valley the boy hops off Sven and hides behind a rock

"Sven!" they watch the King and Queen with Elsa and the unconscious Anna as they stand in the middle of an ancient ruin

"Please, help! My daughter!" the kind shout suddenly a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them and surround them, then they rocks unfold and turn into trolls

"It's the king!" as they watch from behind a rock

"Trolls...?" the boy said suddenly the rock in front of them unfolds "Shush! 'm trying to listen." the troll grabs the boy and Sven by the hand brings them in close against her, Sven licks the trolls face and she looks at them both "Cuties. I'm gonna keep you." the head troll approaches the King and Queen

"Your Majesty!" Pabbie takes Elsa's hand "Born with the powers or cursed?"

King look to the Queen who's holding Anna in her arms "Uh...born. And they're getting stronger."

"Here, here." she kneels in front of him and holds out Anna, he places his hand on Anna's head "You are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded." he said

"Do what you must." said the king

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic to be safe." Pabbie pulls out from Anna's head memories of Elsa and Anna playing, which floats above them "But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." he changes all of her memories of Elsa's magic to show ordinary memories of the girls playing out in the winter snow and puts them back in her head "She will be okay."

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asked Pabbie

"It's for the best. Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it." he shows a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes "But also great danger." one of the snowflakes turns red and into icy spikes "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." the spikes turn into human form which then attack the silhouette of adult Elsa, this frightens Elsa and she turns to her father who holds her protectively

"No. We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone. Including Anna." the castle doors and windows are closed and the two sisters separated from each other, Anna watches as Elsa goes into her room and close the door, Anna looks sad and confused on a snowy days, Anna, feeling excited and wanting to play, rushes over to Elsa's room and calls out to her

"Elsa?" Anna knocks on Elsa's door and starts singing "Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door." Anna peeks under the door

"It's like you've gone away." Anna plays alone with her dolls in the ball room "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why." back at Elsa's door, Anna peeks through the keyhole "Do you want to build a snowman?" she then sings through the keyhole "It doesn't have to be a snowman." she hears Elsa through the closed door

"Go away, Anna." Anna looks heartbroken "Okay, bye." dejected Anna turns and walks away, in sitting alone in her room at the window, Elsa looks out longingly, as she touches her hand on the windowsill her hands suddenly freeze the windowsill, later the King puts gloves onto Elsa's hand he holds her gloved hand "The gloves will help. See. Conceal it. Don't feel it." said the king

Little Elsa and King: Don't let it show. a couple of years later a slightly older looking Anna knocks excitedly on Elsa's door and carries on singing

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue..." Anna runs around the portrait room "I've started talking to the pictures on the walls." she flips over the arm of a couch and lands on the cushion and she looks up at the painting of Joan of Arc

"Hang in there, Joe." in the library Anna is lying at the base of a grandfather clock "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by." her eyes follow the grandfather clock's pendulum and she emulates the tick-tock with her tongue

Elsa holds out her gloved hands to her parents "I'm scared. It's getting stronger!" as the King takes a step towards her but Elsa pulls back "Getting upset only makes it worse. Calm down."

"No! Don't touch me. Please. I don't want to hurt you." the King and Queen look at each other in sadness; a few years later Anna now a teenager slides past Elsa's door and enters her parents room and hugs the King and Queen

"See you in two weeks." down in the hallway, Elsa curtsies formally in front of her parents

"Do you have to go?"

"You'll be fine, Elsa." but during a storm the King and Queen are killed when a wave crashes onto their ship, after their funeral Anna knocks on Elsa's door

"Elsa?" Anna sings

"Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you. Just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" Anna slides down the door and sits against it, looking sad "Do you want to build a snowman?" in her room Elsa is sitting in the exact same position as Anna, her room is now frozen with ice and snowflakes float in the air, Elsa begins to cry as does Anna sat outside her door

(end memory)

Anna now learn her memories and what Elsa did was a accident "Elsa...now i see why you don't..." Anns was in deep tears but she felt Ash wiped the tears away but saw he felt tears "I know how you feel...my childhood was downhill when i had no memories but my mom only did it to protect me and Elsa was trying to keep you safe as long we find her we can help her Anna." Ash said as Snna feels happy that Ash cheered her up

"Ash thank you..." she thanked him as Ash sees that Anna is shivery he then he came closer to her "Do you need help warming up Anna." Ash asked which she nods. "Then may i ask for permission to warm you up." Anna then understand Ash's request then she gets closer to him

"Yes Ash i feel really cold." she tells him then Ash starts to take her clothes off she's shocked at first and then she remembers that sometimes to prevent hypothermia skin to skin contact keep each other warm is usually an option.

"Ash allow me to do the same to you." as she starts to undress him but once her breasts become visible Ash has a look at Anna of her inner beauty

"Wow..." as Anna heard that "What Ash something wrong?" she asked him but Ash spoke "You're so beautiful Anna." Ssh admitted as Anna blushed by his words then takes the initiative

"Ash...i wanted to do this since we first met." Anna pull ash down on top of her then starts kissing him Ash surprised but that just melts into the kiss as they continue to undress holding each other kissing then it starts getting into grinding against each other. "Wow Anna you are like a rose." Ash admired her as Anna kissed his chest "Your words are most wonderful Ash and i love you." then Ash starts groping her breasts "Anna i love you too and i want you." he starts massaging her breasts made Anna moaned passionately "Ohhhh Ash i never know you're that good." Anna's more excited because she's Found Love For the first time in a very long time as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made Anna gasped "Ohhhhh Ash keep going." she begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast then lowers his fingers and starts fingering her womanhood

"mmmmmmmm aaaaah." she let out a soft beautiful moan Ash never heard then he continues sucking and fingering her at the same time as he was done Anna feels her limit as the floods were released Anna breathes heavily then went back kissing again then Ash notice Anna Lowery herself down "Ash you going to see how good I am." Anna grabbed his rod and start stroking and licking his tip made him hiss then puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

"oh...Anna" Ash was amazed he never knew how good Anna was as she continues bopping faster Ash then let's her pigtails lose letting her beautiful luscious hair lower down "You are more beautiful." as Anna heard that she continues faster as Ash can feel his limit "Anna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and licks her breasts clean then they continue thier kiss Until finally she tells Ash one thing

"Ash penetrate me. I want you snf me as one." as Ash heard that "You sure you want to Anna I'm not sure if..." ash tries to convince her otherwise. But she forcibly kisses him "I know Ash but I found my true love and I'm not letting go ash please..." Anna let Ash look at her eyes Ash felt the same thing then he starts kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her "oh Ash" Anna said but she feel pain but she wants Ash to keep going as he was thrusting her slowly and gently Anna wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash felt her beauty pressed to his chest as they continue at hours they make love to each other more "Ash..." As Ash can feel his limit too as he fires his seed in her as they let go"Ash you are so amazing." Anna admire Ash as he smiled "You are more beautiful when we make love." as Anna blushed then wanted to ask him something "Ash is it true about who you really are." she asked him but Ash can't keep secrets anymore to her "Let me show you Anna as he stands up Ash shows her is hybrid form with the wings and Horn in which she Marvels at him "Wow" she said as Ash was worried "I know what you think I'm a monster right." Ash thinks that she'll think of him as a monster but "No...you're more of my guardian angel." Anna touch his face think of him as her great guardian angel Ash blushes "Anna...you really mean that." as she nodded as Ash saw something "Anna let me make you something." as Ash takes out a Rose that was not frozen and uses some Aura on it Anna is completely amazed as what she's watching. The Rose turned blue instead of red and a aura Crystal blooms inside the center of it. A beautiful contrast of a brilliant Aura blue stone and a deep royal blue flower Ashton pulls out a chain and wraps it through the flower turning it into a pendant and gives it to her

"Like it Anna?" as Anna kissed Ash on the lips "It's beautiful Ash mind you put it on for me." she said as he does put it around her beautiful neck Anna looks at it she admires its beauty then Ash whispered to her "Look inside Anna." as Anna looks inside the aura Crystal she know this is a picture. But it's a picture of her and Elsa as children one of the best moments of her life.

"Oh...Ash." She almost cries but turns to Ash and hugged him "thank you for this wonderful present I'll keep it with me forever." she said which Ash hugged his beautiful princess "no problem my beautiful amber." but a response she moves closer to him gets very close and kisses him. afterwards they hold each other still connected together under the blankets and she can't help it continue to kiss it as he finds her affection beautiful and amazing.

"sweet dreams Anna and i love you." Ash decides that they should get some sleep

**that is it of the Ch 2 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Ash ****and Anna are off to find Elsa and added let it go and hope you like how Ash unlocked Anna's childhood memories and they have share thier romantic moment ****now will Ash help Elsa to conquer ****her fear will Elsa admit her feelings to him ****if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story**


	4. chapter 4

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter ****4**

**True Love, wolves and the snowman **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

in the Igloo Anna was still naked and sleeping close to her guardian angel dreaming in her dream "Am I dreaming but what did i see?" she sees herself on the throne "Am i a Queen then..." she was silent as she sees Ash crowned king beside her as his beautiful queen she smiles at him as he's holding her hand

"Was my dream telling me that Ash will marry me wait not just me." as Anna notices Elsa on the other side of Ash also wearing a crown holding Ash's other hand. She began to wonder "I wonder does Elsa have feelings for ash too." Anna wondered But she feels content

"Well Ash is such an amazing guy and the fact that he apparently has similar magical powers like my older sister I would not mind sharing Ash with her if it means our own Bond can grow stronger." Anna said with a smile But then when she begins to wake up

"Oooh my mmmmm" Anna moaned then she notices that she is on her back Ash on top pounding her womanhood and sucking on her breasts. She is hold his head while her other and is holding his butt cheek.

"Oooooh good morning my guardian angel." Anna said while moaning passionately then Ash look up kisses her starts going for her neck "is this okay for morning fun my beautiful ember." Ash said to Anna with a cute nickname She kiss him deep

"I love it and I wants it harder." Ash smiled as They make love one more time as Ash was stroking her luscious beautiful hair "What's a beautiful girl like you come to my life." Ash admired as Anna blushed "You have such wonderful words." she replied as Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them slowly Anna loves it

"Ash yes" she moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made Anna gasped "I love it and suck more!" she begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast then Ash starts fingering her womanhood Anna let's him go deeper as he was done then Anna felt her limit and releases her floods in his mouth

"You are outstanding Ash." as Anna kissed him then lowers down "Now it's my turn." as Anna grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping Ash moaned "Oh Anna." Ash held her close as Anna continues bopping faster Ash starts groping her butt made her go more faster at hours and reaching limit "Anna I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and licks her breasts clean then Ash now on top with no words Ash gets back by pounding her beauty

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Yes harder more harder!" Anna moaned passionately as Ash continues pounding faster and harder thier hearts felt each other like this is love Anna let's Ash continue then feels thier limit coming

"Ash Dont stop!" she said but Ash isn't stopp until they come together hour later Ash and Anna are holding each other still naked they smile at each other.

"Ash this morning love is more romantic." Anna said to him resting her head on his chest Ash smiles "Anna I'll get dressed and going to find some more suitable clothes for you to wear in this winter can't have you with a frozen dress or naked by traveling." Ash replied

Anna kissed her guardian angel "No worries Ashy I'll wait here for you and you only say that because you admired and love my beauty. They kiss and Ash heads off and shortly finds the shop

"Good i hope they have winter sales." as Ash walks inside "Hoo-hoo." Ash turns to see a man sat behind a counter

"Big summer blow out. Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, yah?" as Ash see the swimsuits suddenly blushed because he imagined what will Elsa and Anna be like but he stay focused

"Oh, great. For now, uh...how about boots? Winter boots and dresses it's for my girlfriend?" as the man heard Ash need winter boots and dresses for Anna he points to the area which is empty except for one outfit, a pair of boots, a rope and axe "That would be in our winter department." he said

Ash picks up the outfit, boots and takes it to the counter "Oh. One last thing before i buy all this..I was just wondering, has another young woman, the Queen of Arendelle passed through here?" Ash asked him

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you, my friend." he said to Ash knew he means no but suddenly the front door opens and a same man him and his group met from the docks enters completely covered in ice "You and this fellow! Hoo-hoo. Big summer blow out." he said as the manwalks to the counter and looks at Ash

"Carrots." he said as Ash notice the carrots Behind him "You may pass" Ash steps out of his way, he picks up the carrots and tosses them on the counter

"Woh, a real howler in July, yes?" the clerk said as the man goes and picks up the rope and axe from the sparse winter department "Where ever could it be coming from?" he asked

"The North Mountain." he said as Ash heard that "North Mountain. Elsa must have ran there i hope." Ash whispered as the man places the axe and rope on the counter next to the carrots

"That'll be forty." said the clerk

"Forty? No, ten." he said to the clerk "Oh dear, that's no good." he referring to the rope and axe "See this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem." he said as the man looks out the window where his sled is stocked up with blocks of ice "You wanna talk about a supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." he said

"that's a rough business to be in right now. that is really a rough storm coming there." Ash said to him but that guy gives him a cold look

"Well I'm saying it's your grave out there." Ash warned him "Still forty. But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." as he was waving "Hoo-hoo! Hi, family." the boys turn to see a family waving through the window of the sauna

"Hoo-hoo!" they said as Ash waves back "Ten's all I got. Help me out." the man begged "Okay." he puts the carrots forward on the counter "Ten will get you this and no more." he said

"Okay, look I have no time here just tell me one thing. What was happening on the North Mountain? Did it seem magical and Ice appearing?" Ash asked as the man pulls down the scarf on his face and looks at Ash

"Yes wise guy! Now, back up while I deal with this crook here." he said to him as Ash moves back "You're funeral. " he said suddenly Oaken stands revealing his very tall stature

"What did you call me?" Oaken walks outside carrying him with one arm "Okay. Okay, I... " as he hits his head on the sign then Oaken throws him "Ow! Woh!" then lands in the snow ahead

"Bye bye!" Oaken walks back inside and slams the door, as he sits up Sven comes over to him

"No, Sven, I didn't get your carrots." Sven huffs his disappointment "But I did find us a place to sleep." as he's referring to the dilapidated barn behind them "And it's free." he said

inside the Oaken's Trading Post Ash watches little shock but got lot of guts as Oaken gets back behind the counter "I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of lutefisk, so we'll have good feelings. Just the outfit and boots, yah?" he asked as Ash looks down at other supplies on the counter

"Hmmm I don't know much of kingdom or the land i might need a guide... " as Ash looks out the window he has his gold out "I'll take the supplies as well and as for return ill come back for the summer supplies." Ash replied he always keep his word

inside the barn the man, resting on some hay he starts singing "Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true?" as he's pretending to be Sven singing "Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of em's bad, except you." he pats Sven

"Oh, thanks, buddy." he carries on singing But people smell better than reindeers. "Sven, don't you think I'm right?" he's pretending to sing as Sven again

"That's once again true, for all except you." then he's singing as himself again "You got me. Let's call it a night." being Sven again "Good night." then as himself

"Don't let the frostbite bite." after he finishes singing suddenly Ash opens the barn door and enters making him and Sven sit up with a start

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?" he asked Ash "I want you to take me and Anna up the North Mountain." Ash replied as he saw him lays back on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes

"I don't take people places." he said to Ash "Let me rephrase that..." he throws a sack of supplies into Kristoff's lap making him sit up

"Ooph!" he said

"Take us up the North Mountain. so we can end this endless winter." he replied as a man opens the bag and finds the rope and axe he'd wanted to buy from Oaken

"Look, I know how to stop this winter and we need a guide." Ash replied but sighs not believing him, he lays back down on the hay and puts his hat over his eyes

"We leave at dawn...and you forgot the carrots for Sven genius." as Ash toss a bag containing the carrots hits him in the face

"Who said i forgot and one other thing it's Ash!" he replied as he went out of the barn to meet up with Anna.

Ash comes back into the igloo "Anna!" Ash shouted as Anna see Ash came back "Ash welcome back!" she hugs him and nuzzles her face into his chest. Ash smiles and hugs her back

"I got you winter clothes and boots." as Ash gives Anna her winter clothes and boots "Ash i love them thank you." then her smile fade as she asks him something

"Ash is this love is real." she as Ash is slightly surprised by this but from what they saw in her blocked memory its understandable. Ash kisses her and cups her face

"Anna I truly love you." he said to her as Anna was fully dressed "Ash how do i look?" Ash see Anna in her new attire she's wearing a medium-length, dark blue skirt consisting of a lavender round-cut lining with points, with each rose and periwinkle print similar to a rose around the skirt on each point, and each periwinkle bush-like print on each of its round edges with a black bodice with gold trim and green, red, yellow, and purple rose prints on it, a light blue long-sleeved blouse, and black heeled leather boots with gold linings and magenta soles. She also wears a magenta bonnet with purple lining, lavender fluff, and matching white print on the back, a pair of blue mittens with navy blue palms, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching cap, purple linings, and small Byzantium tassels on the edge of the cape with a silver brooch consisting of a pair of hearts with gray prints attached to her cape

"You're wonderful and beautiful Anna." Ash admired as she blushes as they're ready to go "Ash...since you told me who you are can you tell me more of your life." she is more interested in hearing Ash's life

he tells her about his life including how he's married already to many women. He goes on as they hike through the snow and trees. "I was an aura guardian; a special person who can use the powers of Aura and other special powers an very few have it let along the scale of which I have." then on many occasions when he meets new people a connection is born bonds of friendship and cooperation. Though when it comes to women the bond may become deeper and more intimate.

"Wow Ash you are really special and lucky." Anna is amazed by all this and wonders what world Ash really came from and what wonders it has. Then she asks him one thing

"Ash do you have that bond connection with Elsa." Ash stops and looks at her. "Why you ask..." Ash's face was turning red "I'm just curious Ash." Anna replied She's more curious than jealous but she wants to know. Ash admits it

"there is potential but of course I can never force a woman to bond with me she must be the one to reach out and be willing to be. IF Elsa wants to be with me it's fine by me and if not all the power to her." Ash said to her

"if Elsa can be as happy as I am with Ash. he's the only one who can save her." Anna wondered later that night they met up with thier guide takes them in his sled, pulled by Sven, as they head toward the North Mountain

"Hang on! We like to go fast." he said to them as Anna leans back sits close to Ash and puts her feet up on the sled's dash

"I like fast!" Anna replied

"Woh! Woh, woh, woh! Get your feet down. This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" he spits on dash to clean it, some if his spit hits Anna in the face

"Ew! No, I was raised in a castle." Anna tells him as Ash sigh "Mm. So uh...tell me, what made the Queen go all ice-crazy?" he asked them

"Oh well, it was all the duke's fault. he was asking her secrets, but then she freaked out because he takes her glove, And Ash was thr only one helping her because me and her are falling in love with him." Anna said

"Wait. You and your sister just met the same guy like him just that day?" he said to Anna

"Yes she did and i was close to help her till that chrome dome geezer fealed her out!" Ash replied

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" he said as Anna looks at thier guide and slides away "Yes, they did. But Ash is not a stranger." said Anna

"Oh yeah? What's his last name?" he asked her "Ketchum?" she said to him "What's his favorite food?" he said

"he said many kinds." she replied "Best friend's name?" he said

"Tk" she said

"Eye color?" he asked her "Hazel" she said as Ash smiled thst Anna knew him more. "Foot size?" he said to her "My Foot size doesn't matter." Ash said

"Have you had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?" thst comment got Ash ticked

"Ash Picks his nose?" Anna said to him "And eats it." he said back to her "Excuse me, for information sir. Ash is a prince, an guardian and a kind person." she said

"All men do it." he said

"Ew! Look, Ash is a different person, it's true love!" she said

"Doesn't sound like true love." as Ash looks at him "Are you some sort of love expert?" Ash asked

"No. But I have friends who are." he said to him "You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it" Anna replied yo him

"Stop talking." as him and Ash sensing something he stops the sled "No, no, no. No, no, no. I'd like to meet these..." as Ash puts his hand on Anna's shoulder

No, Anna calm down he'sright something's following us." Ash said to Anna as she listens to him "Ok Ash sorry she said as Ash snd thier guide stands, he holds up the lantern then Ash use flash and looks around them when suddenly they notices a pack of wolves approaching them from behind

"Sven, go. Go!" as Sven takes off "What are they?" she asked them

"Wolves." he said

"Wolves?" Anna replied the wolves chase after them "What do we do?" she asked them "Ash hold this I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten." he ssid to him

"But we wanna help!" Anna said to him "No!" he refused "Why not?" she asked him "Because I don't trust your judgment." he said to them

"Excuse us?!" they said as the guy pushes Anna back as he kicks off a wolf jumping at them "and Who marries a man she just met?" he said to Ash

"Ah we just met einstein and i didn't say will she marry me what gives you that idea" as Ash knocks a wolf out "I agreed with Ash It's true love!" as Anna grabs his lute and swings it at his head

"Whoa!" but what she was aiming for and hits is one of the wolves jumping at them "Whoa." suddenly one of the wolves grabs thier guide and yanks him off the sled]

"Hang on new guy!" Ash said ss he didn't know his name as he grabs the loose rope hanging from the back of the and gets dragged behind

"It's Kristoff and thanks!" two of the wolves start attacking Kristoff, Anna uses the torch to fire a blanket and throws it at the wolves

"Duck!" she shouted as the wolves continue to chase them, Kristoff pulls himself back onto the sled crawling up the rope

"You almost set me on fire!" said kristoff

"But she didn't." Ash gives Kristoff a hand to pull him back onto the sled, at the very same time they notice a cliff up ahead "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Ash replied

"You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shoves a satchel into Anna's arms and picks her up

"Hey!" Anna shouted

"I do!" he throws Anna onto Sven's back "Jump, Sven!" he cuts the harness to the sled just as Sven jumps and lands with Anna on the other side, Ash and Kristoff jumps from the sled and also lands handing by his hands. Kristoff looks down and sees his sled burst into flames as it hits the ground

"Ooh. But I just paid it off." suddenly he starts to slip off the edge "Uh-oh. No, no, no. Ah! No, no, no, no, no!" suddenly an axe, tied to a rope, comes flying over to him and lands in the snow right in front of him

"Grab on!" said Both Ash and Anna as Kristoff quickly grabs the axe "Pull, Sven! Pull!" said Anna as Sven with the help of Ash and Anna pull Kristoff up and he rolls onto his back exhausted

Anna looks down the cliff at the burning sled "Woh. I'll replace your sled and everything in it." as Kristoff groans and covers his eyes with his arm "And I understand if you don't wanna help me anymore." Anna starts to walk off sadly when Sven nudges Kristoff

"Of course I don't wanna help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again." Kristoff pretends to be Sven answering himself

"But her and that guy she's in love with die on her own!" then as himself "I can live with that." then pretending to be Sven again then as himself

"Sometimes I really don't like you." he's shouting to Ash and Anna as they're walking away in the background

"Hold up! We're coming." Sven licks Kristoff's face in approval Ash and Anna stops and turns

"You are?!" said Anna as Ash chuckled "sure. we'll let you tag along." Ash replied he needs all the help he can get Sven runs off to catch up with Ash and Anna, Kristoff smiles then gets up to join them as they walk on all through the night towards the North Mountain, Anna turns and catches sight of Arendelle covered in ice and snow

"Arendelle." Anna said as Ash see the kingdom is getting more worse

"It's completely frozen." said Kristoff

"But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna said to him "Will she?" then Ash continues to move forward "She will and I'm going to help her." Ash replied

"Yeah. Now come on." as Anna is pointing straight ahead "This way to the North Mountain?" Ash chuckles and moves her pointed hand upwards

"More like this way Kristoff is taking us." Ash said as Anna is shocked as she catches a glimpse of top of the mountain through the clouds "It's ok I'm here for you." that made her happy as they travel Anna holds his arm on their journey they walk through a forest covered in snow and ice

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." she said seeing this "just like you Anna." Ash admires her as Anna blushes suddenly they hear a voice coming from nowhere

"Yeah! It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse. How about yellow?" as Ash, Anna and Kristoff try to look around to see where the voice is coming form suddenly a noseless snowman wanders up behind them

"No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go!" he laughs and walks over to stand between Ash, Anna and Kristoff "Am I right?" Ash was shocked seeing this, Anna screams and kicks Olaf's head which flies off his body and lands in Kristoff's hands

"Hi!" he said

"You're creepy." Kristoff tosses the head to Anna who immediately tosses it back to Kristoff

"I don't want it!" Anna replied as Kristoff tosses back to her "Woh! Back at ya!" then Anna tosses it back to Kristoff

"Please, don't drop me." Kristoff tosses back to Anna again "Come on, it's just a head." he said to Anna

"No!" she said then Olaf's headless body runs around with his arms waving

"Alright, we got off to a bad start." said the snowman "Ew, ew, the body!" Anna throws Olaf's head back onto his body and it lands upside down onto him

"Wait. What am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?" he said as Ash grabbed his head

"Anna relax he's not hurting us but we're hurting him." Ash said to Anna realised he's telling the truth "Alright Ash. Wait one second." as she's feeling sorry for him Ash and Anna comes over and puts his head right side up

"Oh! Thank you!" he said to them "You're welcome." said Anna

"Now I'm perfect." he said

"Well, almost." Ash said because he needs a nose "It was like my whole life got upside down." he said because his head is upside down Anna takes a carrot out of the satchel and suddenly slams it all the way through his head between his eyes

"Wooh!"

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I was just..." ss Anna was cut off "Head rush!" he ssid to her

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." he tries to grab the little bit of carrot sticking out between his eyes

"So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn." then Anna pushes forward the carrot sticking out the back of Olaf's head

"What? Hey! Woh!" seeing his big carrot nose sticking out from between his eyes Oh, I love it even more! Hah. Alright, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." Olaf faces Anna and opens his arms

"Olaf?" Anna suddenly realizes he's the snowman from her and Elsa's childhood "That's right, Olaf." said Anna even Ssh remembers he was in her childhood memory

"And you are?" Olaf asked

"Oh, um...I'm Anna and this is Ash." said Anna as Olaf is turning to Kristoff and Sven

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?" he asked

"That's Sven." said Anna

"Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" he said to them "Sven." Ash said as he is looking and Kristoff and Sven

"Oh! They're...oh, okay. Makes things easier for me." suddenly Sven tries to bite off Olaf's nose but Olaf jumps back "Ha! Aw, look at him trying to kiss my nose." then look at Sven "I like you, too!" he said

"Olaf, did Elsa build you?" Anna asked him

"Yeah. Why?" as Kristoff takes one of Olaf's stick arms off, looking at it in curiosity

"Fascinating." he said

"Do you know where she is?" Ash asked him "Yeah. Why?" he said as Ash see this a problem or a miracle "Do you think you could show us the way?" Anna replied

"Yeah. Why?" he said then Kristoff bends Olaf's arm

"How does this work?" he wkndered but suddenly Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face

"Ow!" then Olaf grabs his arm back from Kristoff "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." he puts his arm back in place and turns back to Ash and Anna

"Yeah, Why?"

"there's a reason I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Ash said to Olaf "Summer?" he said

"Mm-hmm." said Anna

"Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot." he said to them

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff tells him

"Nope! But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." as he's thinking of summer Olaf goes into his fantasy world and starts singing as he stand on top of a grassy meadow with the sun shinning and bees buzzing around him

"Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow a dandelion fuzz. And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer." Olaf lies on the beach with a drink in his hand

"A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand. Probably getting gorgeously tanned in summer." next Olaf sails in a boat

"I'll finally see a summer breeze blow away a winter storm, and find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm." Olaf jumps into the water, then he's back on the beach with snowmen made out of sand "And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me. Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer!" Olaf and a seagull start tap dancing

"Da-da...da-doo. Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-booh." Olaf and another snowman are in a hot tub drinking hot chocolate

"The hot and the cold are both so intense. Put 'em together, it just makes sense!" then Olaf tap dances with a flock of seagulls

"Rat-da-dat-dad-dada-dada-doo." Olaf continues singing as he runs down the grassy meadow

"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a... " he comes across a puddle, looks down at it, smiles and jumps over it

"Happy snowman!" he lies back on a picnic blanket in the grassy meadow and looks up at the sky

"When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun, just letting off steam. Oh, the sky will be blue." sat next to him are Ash, Kristoff, Anna and Sven

"And you guys will be there too. When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!" back in the reality of frozen forest with Ash, Anna and Kristoff staring at Olaf

"I'm gonna tell him." said Kristoff

"Don't you dare." Anna said to him

"Just let him finish." Ash replied as Olaf finishes singing his final note

"In summer!" then looks at Ash, Anna and Kristoff "So, come on! Elsa's this way." as he starts leading them off "Let's go bring back summer!" he said

"I'm coming!" said Anna then Ash follows along "That's one jolly happy soul." he said then Sven join them, Olaf laughs as he leads them, Kristoff stares as they go off

"Somebody's gotta tell him." he said but back in Arendelle, the town is completely covered in snow and two men argue in the town square

"I hope the message got through We need supplies." Natsu said as he is waiting for Luna, then he watches Tk, Max, Ed, and Eren are keeping the people warm but things were getting worse "No, no. You've got the bark facing down. The bark needs to be face-up."

"Bark down is drier!" they both start pulling at the bark "Bark up! Bark down!" we then see Hans and two guards giving out cloaks to the people

"Cloak? Does anyone need a cloak?" he offers one to a woman "Arendelle is indebted to you, your Highness." said the woman

"The castle is open. There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." Hans hands the stack of cloaks in hand to a guard "Here. Pass these out." he said

"That prince is s helping hand." said Max was impressed of Hans helping but Ed was getting suspicious

"I don't know Max the way he's helping he doesn't show that kindness to the boss or us." he said at that moment the Duke walks towards him with this two guards

"What's mr. vulture doing?" Eren wondered as the Duke spoke "Prince Hans, are we just expected to sit here and freeze while you give away all of Arendelle's tradeable goods?" he said

"Princess Anna and our guest Ash has given thier orders..." he said

"And that's another thing! Has it dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" he said

"Ohh let me just..." as Tk Calm Ed down "Ed relax, Ash will handle the problem." Tk said to him as he accept

"Do not question the Princess. She left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." he said as the Duke is looking flabbergasted "Treason?!" just then Anna's horse returns looking frightened

"That's Anna's horse!" Max said

"Woh! Woh! Woh, boy. Easy. Easy." Hans steadies the horse and the crowd start panicking

"That's Princess Anna's horse." said the man

"But where is the Princess?" said the woman then Hans looks out to the mountain and then turns to face the crowd

"Princess Anna is in trouble. I need volunteers to go with me to find her." some of the crowd step forward to volunteer

Natsu then see the message "Luna sends a reply" as Natsu reads saying the ice magic is preventing them from reaching him but they can sent blankets and food over in small bundles

"thank you Sis"

"I volunteer two men, my Lord!" he then whispered to his two guards "Be prepared for anything. And should you encounter the Queen and that mystery prince i never heard of, you are to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" just then Hans talks to the duke

"I like to talk to you private." Tk and Gingka notice hans talking to him in a room "I know what you want but you're not the only one that wants to rule the kingdom." he said

"What's your proposition." the duke asked Hans "Because if we kill the Queen and get rid this outsider because he's getting suspicious. once they're out of the way we will bring back summer and rule the kingdom." he said

"I like it and it's a deal." up at the roof Gingka and TK heard the Duke and Hans make a plan to get rid of Elsa and Ash "Tk we got to warn Ash about this!" Gingka said to him

"Ginka I'll go warn him i am faster through the weather." he said

"Good luck my friend." as Tk left Arendelle Gingka left to meet up with natsu and the orhers but he saw the duke's men had captured Natsu and the others in the city "Rats i had blend." as Gingka wears a cloak seeing hans and his group make their way on the North Mountain

"Ash i hope you help the Queen or we're in a bigger problem " Gingka whispered

**that is it of the Ch 4 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Ash ****and Anna are now a couple and met new friends ****also things aren't going well at Arendelle as the snow continues freezing the kingdom ****now will Ash help Elsa to conquer ****her fear will Elsa admit her feelings to him ****if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story**


	5. chapter 5

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter ****5**

**Elsa, Ash, Anna Royal reunion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

it has been a long travel Ash and Anna with thier new friends make their way on the North Mountain "So how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?" kristoff ssked

Oh, Ash and I are gonna talk to my sister." Anna said to him "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?" he said as Ash feels annoyed "well do you have a easy way to stop it." he said

"Ash has a point" when distracted by Anna's reply suddenly Kristoff walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" he asked them "Why would we?" Anna replied

"Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down

"Oh, look at that. I've been impaled." he laughs

"Right i been impaled but never felt a thing." Ash said in his mind. they reach the mountain wall which goes straight up

"What now?" Anna said as Ash and Kristoff looks up at the wall 'Mm. It's too steep. I've only got one rope and you don't know how to climb mountains." Kristoff asked

"Says who?" as Kristoff is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge him and he looks up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall

"What are you doing?" Ash said

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna said to them "You're gonna kill yourself. I wouldn't put my foot there." Kristoff warned as Anna's foot slips

"You're distracting me." she said

"Or there." Anna slips again "How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" Kristoff said

"Alright, I'm...I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." as Anna slipping again "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone." said Kristoff

"Nobody wants to be alone. Except maybe you." Anna said

"I'm not alone. I have friends, remember?" said Kristoff as Ash sighed "You mean the love experts?" Anna said

"Yes, the love experts." he said as Anna continues to climb the wall]

"Please tell me I'm almost there." Ash suddenly see that she's only managed to climb a few inches up the wall "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?" she said as Kristoff chuckles

"Hang on." as Ash goes to help Anna "Let me do the climbing" as Anna was confused thinking how can Ash climb as her and Kristoff see Ash's hands glow white "Hop on my back Anna" as Anna hop on Ash's back then the glow grow longer into dragon claw like.

"Hang on tight!" as Anna did Ash leaps up and climbs up fast and had reach up "Ash that's amazing." she said then kiss him

"Ash is kind of a pretty cool guy i wonder how he did that" Kristoff Mudders it to himself while Olaf and Sven kind of look at him like he is jealous as Olaf interrupts

"Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go." olaf said

"ash you can run on walls that's incredible." Anna said as Ash stops and turns to look at her "honey you haven't seen anything yet." she hops off his back and goes over Kristoff, sven and Olaf reach the ice staircase Elsa had build, they look up in amazement at Elsa's ice palace

"Woah." Ash said seeing it

"Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff said to them

"Go ahead. I won't judge." Anna and Ash starts walking up the ice staircase, Sven goes to follow her but slips on the ice and scrambles as his hooves keep slipping

"Alright, take it easy, boy. Come here, I gotcha." Kristoff helps Sven back down the stairs "Okay. You stay right here, buddy." Sven slams his butt down to sit and wait, Kristoff starts climbing the stairs

"Flawless." he said Ash and Anna arrives at the door of the ice palace, Anna holds up her hand to knock but hesitates

"Knock. Just knock." Olaf said as Anna just stand motionless holding up her hand "Why isn't she knocking? Do you think she knows how to knock?" said Kristoff Ash can tell she's scared ss he heheld her hand "Don't let your motionless and fear corrupt you trust me." his words made Anna feel better as she finally knocks and the ice doors opens

"It opened. That's a first." as Ash went inside but before Anna takes a step inside she looks at Olaf and Kristoff "Oh, you should probably wait out here." Anna said

"What?" said Kristoff

"trust me Ash can talk to her i hope." as Anna went inside "But...but...oh, come on! It's a palace made of ice! Ice is my life!" said Kristoff

"Olaf: Bye, Sven." Olaf turns to step inside but Anna stops him]

"You too, Olaf." said Anna

"Me?" he said

"Just give us a minute." Anna said to him "Okay." as Anna walks inside Olaf starts counting down the minute "One...two...three...four..." he turns to join Kristoff as he sits on the steps outside, then the doors close

Anna walks into the palace meets up with Ash and looks up at the beautiful icy ceiling "Wow she did all this. Elsa is more better making this then Gray." Ash said

"you're right Ash." Anna said as they look around "Elsa? It's me, Anna." as Anna goes to walk she slips but steadies herself Ash helps her "Easy Anna." Ash said to her

"Anna?" Ash, Anna looks up and sees Elsa up the balcony and Ash is struck by her beauty

"Wow. Elsa, you look different. It's a good different. And this place...it's amazing." Anna said to her

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of..." Elsa stops when she see Ash was with her sister "Ash! I can't believe it you're here." Elsa seems happy that Ash was here

"It doesn't take a snowstorm to stop me." Ash said to her "I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd have known..." Anna apologized

"No, no. It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go, please." Elsa said to her and Ash

"But I just got here." Anna said to her "You belong down in Arendelle." Elsa replied

"So do you." Ash said to Elsa "No, Ash. I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa said to him

"Actually, about that..." Anna hadn't finished suddenly they hear Olaf's voice still counting down the minute

"Fifty-eight...fifty-nine...sixty." said olaf

"Wait. What is that?" Elsa said as Olaf opens the doors and enters the palace running towards them

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he comes to stand next to Ash and Anna

"Olaf?" Elsa said

"You built me. Remember that?" Olaf said to her "And you're alive?" she exclaimed "Um...I think so?" as Elsa looks down at her hands and smiles

"He's just like the one we built as kids" Anna tells her.

"Yeah." Elsa said to herself

"Elsa, we were so close. We can be like that again." Anna tells her suddenly Elsa has a terrifying face when she has a flashback to the day she accidentally had hurt Anna when they were children

"Anna: Catch me!" anna said

"Slow down!" [holding Anna in her arms after striking her unconscious wither her power "Anna!" lead back to present, Elsa's face drops

"No, we can't." Elsa turns to walk away "Goodbye, Ash and Anna." she said

"Elsa, wait." Said Anna as her and Ash went after her "No, I'm just trying to protect you!" Elsa replied as Anna starts climbing the stairs Ash follows

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!" but Elsa continues to walk away "Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door." Anna shouted as Elsa locks herself in her room but Ash is not having it

"Anna let me talk to her." Ash said as Anna smiled because she knew Ash can help her "Go ahead Ashy." Anna replied as he goes up to the door "Elsa let me talk to you." Ash didn't hear nothing he knows what to do

"Elsa..." Ash uses Ember and melt the snow away in which Elsa is very surprised at that when Ash came in

"Ash how did you...are you just like me with powers." Elsa asked Ash about having same Powers as her as Ash walks to her the way she saw his remarkable hazel eyes seeing no fear in them

"Elsa I lied about me from a other country I am a prince but from a other dimension unlike living from the royalty i live a normal life., i was born with magic, Aura and other powers." Ash told Elsa the truth just like with Anna he admits that he's not just from a different country but rather a different dimension in which he has powers

"Ash..." Elsa even saw one thing she couldn't believe her eyes Ash Reveals His hybrid form to her as a Alicorn and changes back

"Yes my mother was human and my father was Auran the king of friendship." Ash said to her as Elsa touch his face then he held her hand

"Elsa, you don't have to be alone anymore and you don't have to be afraid." Ash replied But she still is afraid

"He's right Elsa and Ash showed me my memories of what really happened when we were kids." Anna tells her

Elsa was surprised that how special Ash was then Anna came closer "I don't blame you Elsa and I never would have. I was being foolish." Anna tells her as Elsa begins to smile and hugged her younger sister

Elsa starting to feel a little better as she see a blue aura Crystalrose around her neck "Anna where did you get this!" Elsa asked seeing the beauty of the aura Crystal rose

"Ash made it for me" Anna tells her as Anna see thier childhood memory "how did he do it?" Elsa asked her sister

"get a loom behind you." as Anna points behind her Elsa see Ash reveals to hold a Snowdrop flower and fuse it with an aura Crystal with it to make a pendant

"I made one for you too Elsa." Ash replied as he gives it to her "Ash it's beautiful." Elsa said to him with joy

Anna figures out what's about to happen with a smile she went behind and pushes Ash into Elsa as they're blushing crazy "Anna." Ash knew she did on purpose as she just waves to them

" have fun you love birds." Anna said to them which she leaves the room through the melted hole in a door.

"Ash this pedant is wonderful." Elsa holds the pendant "Will mine see my memories with Anna." Elsa asked him "The Aura crystal shows memories and possibly predicts the future." Ash tells Elsa suddenly she starts to see visions of what her life would be like without fear after taking control of her own life instead of running away from it.

"is thst me with Anna and...Ash." she see herself Being by Ash's Side and being by Anna's side.

"Ash becomes my husband and my future king." then Elsa suddenly see a vision continues and heard laughter

"That girl is she my...child." Elsa saw a vision of her beautiful child looks like similar to her but with Raven hair

"wait that feeling in my heart and tears of joy do I find true love with Ash." she said

suddenly she heard a other laughter "Yay faster mommy, faster!" Elsa sees Anna giving another child a piggyback ride he looks a lot like ash but has Anna's hair.

as the Division ends "My future so remarkable, beautiful and happy." Elsa is too mesmerised by her wonderful future

"Elsa are you Alright?" Ash asked her feeling worried then Elsa looks up at him with Starfield eyes

"Ash is this possible" she said as ash Whispers to her "only if you believe it to be" as he cups the side of her face and rubs his thumb on her cheek the tenderness is so inviting that she leans her head into it she closes her eyes but then Ash actually leans in and kisses her her eyes go wide and surprised but she loves it.

"Wow..." She closes her eyes and kisses back whenever hand was pressed on his chest while the other one holds his hand Ash breaks a kiss

"that was really nice Elsa as if i kissed a angel." his words made Elsa blushed

"I enjoyed it too and Ash you are amazing person i never met" she admired him then Ash goes in and kisses her again as his hands go for her waist and Elsa wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss she then feels him rub her butt and she's moaning into the kiss then ash picks her Up still groping her butt

"Ash there's one thing missing." as Ash knows what she mean "I got it!" Ash use his magic that made Elsa amazed by seeing a bed

"Perfect." as they make their way to the bed. Ash and Elsa lay down and then he starts kissing her again "Ash tell you the truth i really do love you when we met and you are more like my guardian knight." those words made Ash happy

"I was the same with you as well Elsa." as they were kissing and making out

Elsa starts on taking off Ash's clothes as he's completely naked in front of her as she blushed "Wow you are so handsome." she admired then ash pulls down the top of her dress letting her breasts pop out and he notices that they're bigger than Anna's

"Wow she's perfect just like Anna." he kisses her again and plays with her breasts groping them massaging them

"Oh Ash...mmmmmmm" as Ash starts pinching the nipples. She moaned into the kiss as Ash starts kissing down the side of her face to her chest and then to her breasts. She moaned loudly at the feeling

"Ohhh ohhhh Ash yes keep going i love it." Elsa begs Ash to keep going "sure thing Elsa." as he does she grips the bed sheets as he is in full control Ash keeps taking her dress off until she's fully naked in front of him she has a sight to behold as Ash can feel himself getting rock hard of seeing her inner beauty.

"Wow Elsa I never seen such a beautiful girl like you before." Ash admires her.

Elsa only blushes harder but has a smile Ash then starts kissing down her stomach and he is about to go for her opening

"Ash no!" she tells him to stop Ash looks up in Surprise she pants in anticipation but she has a smile on her face "Let's do it together" she said as Ash is on his back then Elsa is on top of him leaving her opening to his face he grabbed her butt and trusted his tongue inside her as Ash eating her out

"This is it" Elsa starts stroking his Rod at first she's very nervous about this "No I want to do it" as she did say that tentative lick makes Ash moan in pleasure continues licking she smiles and goes back to licking and after while she puts it in her mouth starts bopping on him

"Oooh Elsa!" Ash moan in pleasure and still continues thrusting his tongue in and out of Elsa

"Ooooh he's good." Elsa moaned in pleasure and she goes even further and rubs her breasts around his rod Becomes too much for them as they're reaching limit

"Ash/Elsa!!!!" as they release together Elsa's face is covered in his seed and so are the top of her breasts but she loves The Taste ash Just drinks up all of her love juice times at the sweetest he's had yet.

She then turns around and starts kissing him again as she rubs her Womanhood against him getting it wet and ready for the main event. Ash turns her around then Elsa feels him inside her "Elsa are you sure you're ready..." Elsa silenced him with a kiss

"Ash you are the one who never see me as a monster and i really love you now you penetrate me now" Elsa said feeling kinky to him as Ash smiles at his beautiful Queen they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly and gently "OOooohhh Ash yes!" Elsa moaned in joy as he's completely inside her a small trail of blood leaks from her

ash is concerned was planning to stop then she looks at him "Ash its it's okay" she places one of his hands on her breasts and she turns him around leaving her on top of him "I can handle it Ashy" as he smiles at her

Elsa starts to bouncing on him. He is enjoying herself tremendously "I just never felt this feeling before" ash moaned as he just stares at her as she's riding him she even gropes her own chest trying to increase her pleasure

"Let me help" as Ash sits up wraps his arms around her and buries his face between her breasts starts kissing licking even nibbling on them sending greater pleasure through Elsa's body. "Ash i love you." she said to him as Ash turns her around and starts sucking her left breast and continues thrusting her now made Elsa moan more and they cry out each other's name feeling thier limit

"Ash Ash keep going please" Elsa moaned more as they released their seed and love juice into each other. Elsa falls back with Ash on top of her as she remains still on his chest

"Ash this is amazing." Elsa replied she can't help but smile "And thank you" she said to him as Ash keep her close

"Elsa I want to ask you this if it makes you happy." as Elsa looks at him

"What is it honey." as Ash blushed of her calling him that "Well i want to say was...will you and Anna marry me " Ash said to her as Anna pressed her lips to his

"I never say no to you Ash my answers yes and I'll make you my king of Arendelle." she said to him as they rest together but Anna heard everything then she smiled in tears of joy as well she walks towards Ash and kissed him

"I say yes Ash I'll marry you too my guardian angel." as Anna leaves them alone but tomorrow she'll plan a surprise for him

Far from the storm Tk still searching for his friend and Anna "Dang it's getting worse hope i find Ash soon because things are getting worse." he use his Aura sight to find him as he detects Ash's aura

"He's close i can reach him in no time." as he continues his search but bad news was Hans was following him "That's right lead us to the queen." he said as him and the Duke's henchman continues following him

**that is it of the Ch 5 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Ash ****and Anna ****made it to Elsa's castle and see her again but Ash manage to help Elsa as he admit his feelings to her so did Elsa but will they find a way to stop the enternal winter ****if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and since i heard Frozen 2 is coming soon and I'll plan on doing Love of snowflakes and Aura Embers sequel and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story** **also ch 6 is coming soon**


	6. chapter 6

**Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers**

**chapter 6**

**True love and separation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon and Frozen also this is a an alternate story of the light universe show how Ash was with Elsa and Anna based on the hit Ashxelsaxanna stories and also I'm planning the sequel of AshxElsa story you know but be different so enjoy this one of Ash with Elsa and Anna AshXElsaXAnna**

(Elsa's castle)

at the castle in the room morning came Elsa waking up first as she let out a beautiful yawn looking at the sun "Was all this a dream?" Elsa wondered as she realized she is still naked laying on Ash's right while Anna who stripped down to only her bra and underwear laid on his left. "No my wonderful dream is real." Elsa said with a smile growing on her face then continues to lay her head in Ash's shoulder as she slowly draws on his chest with her finger

"so much for my life is changed in the last 2 days. The coordination of becoming Queen finding the man of my dreams my powers coming out into the open. Running away from everyone uniting with my sister and the love of my life and giving my Purity to him." she rested a little bit still drawing Ash's chest with her finger then Elsa Slowly starts to wake up nestled in his embrace but when she looks down she sees Anna without her bra already giving him a bobbing and rubbing her breasts against his rod. Elsa is shocked "Annawhat are you doing?" Elsa asked her Only to see Ash come inside her mouth and some lands on Anna's face. She looks at her sister and gives her a wink "good morning my sister" she said to Elsa

"you can't do something like that" Elsa tells her younger sister not to do that with Ash but Anna just gives her a smirk "Oh I can because I experienced what it's like to have wake up sex from Ash when I was dreaming away of our future and he give me a wake up treatment and I love it." Anna tells Elsa her experience but notice Elsa is jealous already then Anna teases her more "You may be older but your younger sister is more experienced." said Anna

as Elsa thinks to herself how amazing this experiences was "Oh yeah but my experience with Ash is wonderful and he is not afraid of me maybe true love is real." Elsa said then She starts thinking back to the memory she had

"That wonderful dream I had of me being happy as a queen and Ash as my future husband and king living together and having his children and having Anna with her and Ash's children as well." she blushes to herself but then looks down and sees Ash rod and smirks to herself

"You're right Anna of you have more experience but I can surpass you more." Elsa said going to prove Anna she is more experienced she reaches down it starts to stroke it pumping it up and down with her hand.

"Oh this is it." she said When it's nice and hard she scoots herself down and continues to stroke him then she starts to lick and sucking on his rod. Ash is giving the silent groans and moan in his sleep which turns him on Elsa takes her other hand and starts fingering herself sucking harder. At this time when Anna was surprised when she sees her sister already on top of Ash "Showoff just because you have bigger breasts than me. she pouts to herself and know she sees that Elsa's breasts are bigger than hers. "Oh it's on Elsa we should see who is the best!" this Sparks a rivalry between the two sisters had who can be the better lover towards Ash

"I can give my Ash a special treatment." Anna replied as she decides that she won't be outdone by her sister just yet so she gets out of bed and starts to take off her underwear leaving her completely naked

meanwhile Ash wakes up after he feels his seed firing into someone's mouth "Anna is that you..." as he wakes up he sees Elsa naked rubbing her wet womanhood against his rock hard rod. Before he can say anything Elsa entails herself onto his rod and starts bouncing "Oh Ash I thought I can give you my special morning treatment" Elsa said moaning his name. Ash throws his head back

"Oh Elsa I love it and love you more." Ash moaned Elsa's name but then when he opens his eyes he sees Anna standing above him with her own bare Womanhood "Ash take care of me too." Anna replied with her hair loose So he starts eating her out thrusting his tongue deep into her

"Oh Ash yes we love it!" the two girls moan as they ride their fiance in pleasure. The girls hold hands together as they write out the pleasure "You two are so wonderful I gonna..." Ash replied by firing seed deep into Elsa's womb and drinking up all of Anna's sweet love juice.

"You Sisters are great and amazing." Ash is Amazed by how great they are but then Anna whistle to him which he sits up and sees Anna on her hands and knees shaking her butt in the air. She looks back at him "I may not have breasts as big as my sisters but I do have the better butt." Anna replied In which Ash gets hard in an instant and jumps on top of Anna pounding her butt

"Oh oh oh Ash yes pound your naughty fiance harder!!!" Anna moaned during their lovemaking "Man you are so tight Anna and beautiful." Ash said to her "Oh Ash you are so romantic keep pounding my naughty butt good!" she shouts out a lot of dirty talk begging Ash to keep going as he's going more faster Anna was enjoying it until they feel thier limit.

"Ash...i'm gonna..." as Ash fires seed again deep into her butt too. They both relax "Ash you are so amazing." Anna admires him with a smile "I'm just getting started my beautiful ember." as Ash goes to her breasts starts groping them and starts massaging them "Oh Ash yes keep going." she begged as Ash is pinching her nipples then starts sucking her left breast and playing her right breast and starts drinking her milk as she holds his head

"Oh Ash keep going I love it!" Anna begged with a beautiful moan as Ash starts sucking her right breast and playing her left breast make her moan more loving his touch since they were in the igloo once he's done Ash felt Elsa's finger tapping his shoulder he turns around seeing that she's laying on her side "I want another round for you my true love." Elsa said to her true love

"I never say no to you my beautiful snowflake." as Ash gets on top of her and it feels different this time for the both of them. "Ash you are everything to me and I am everything to you." her words inspired Ash as he kisses her deeply as they hold each other then kissing and making out he thrust himself into Elsa's Womanhood again getting off a slow but strong pace they continue to kiss "Oh oh Ash don't stop." Elsa tells him but they let go of each other as they hold hands intertwine thier fingers but as they're doing this Ash's body has a blue outline at the same time Elsa has a white outline around her as apparently they're magic and Aura are starting to fuse together blue and white Sparkles start mixing together as the two of them increase their love-making never breaking their kiss only for short periods to get air

"Ash I never felt this strong bond before." Elsa said as they seem to be oblivious of the magic around them.

"I guess that's true love Elsa." as his words made her cry in tears of Joy they continue more as Ash never stops and going more faster Anna is in total amazement seeing thier bond is strong finally they feel thier limit Ash and Elsa release their love juice and seed at the same time as they both release their kiss

"Ash/Elsa!!" they cry out each other's name. as Elsa notice something and she point on Ash's body right on his heart a snowflake and Aura Ember shape emblem appears on his chest with Elsa's and Anna's names on it "An snowflake/Aura Ember emblem but has my name on it." she said to him "I'm are not the only one." as Ash show Elsa above her heart a symbol of aura is formed with Ash's name on it the heartbeats are now in perfect sync with each other and their aura are now fused together they can literally feel what the other is feeling but Ash continues thrusting her more then he release it takes 3 minutes because the intensity of the magic Elsa's belly is swollen filled with Ash's seed as he pulls out of her they rest together

"Ash you are remarkable, kind and you are my true love I ever had." Elsa said while resting on his chest "You and Anna are more Amazing." that made Elsa blushed then she looks Anna "Anna thank you" Elsa said to her little sister as Anna came over "The one we should thank that bring us together is Ash." Anna tells her as the sisters hugged Ash and he hugs the two of them together

"Ash I never felt like this before." Elsa tells him as she thinks both of them together then she is kissing Ash then Anna kissing him on the cheek. "I was the same to you and Anna as well Elsa." as the sisters were in tears of Joy as they held him more then Ash's body has a blue outline appeared once again and Anna's body has the orange outline as Anna see above her heart a symbol of aura is formed with Ash's name on it

"I guess i found true love too." said Anna as they rest a little bit with thier fiance hour ago Ash was up fully dressed was looking outside of the balcony "Wow i can't believe Elsa made her palace so beautiful i can see the view." Ash replied as he felt arms around his left arm and other arms around his right arm

"You have such wonderful words about me Ash." Elsa tells him as Ash chuckled in embarrassment "Oh Ashy don't be embarrassed you are the natural." Anna said to him

"Thanks Elsa and Anna you know when i first met you two at Arendelle you are all wonderful, fill with joy and kindness and also remarkable and beautiful." Ash tells them as the sisters were smiling and kiss Ash

"Ash those words are wonderful and you really think I can stop the endless winter." Elsa asked him as Ash nodded

"I believe in you Elsa I know you can do it." Ash said touching her smooth soft cheek on her face letting Elsa smile they decide to go see Kristoff, Sven and Olaf but Anna notice something walking from the storm

"Ash I see someone at the storm?" she said as Ash use his telescope Kari give him that look like tai's as he looks and recognizes the figure "By the name of Arceus it's Tk we need to get him inside!" Ash said as Elsa and Anna agreed to help then went down Kristoff helps Ash by carrying Tk on top of Sven

"Thanks big guy." Ash said as the reindeer nuzzle him as they made it to the palace Ash use the lantern to keep his friend warm "He'll be fine he need to warm up." Ash tells them

"Ash you are amazing by helping your friends and why you are not blaming me for the storm." Elsa asked who was feeling curious as Ash looks at her with a smile "It's not your fault Elsa I blame that duke for forcing you deep down inside you was fear but I never back down." Ash said as Elsa was blushing and smiling by his words

"But Ash why Tk travel all the way from Arendelle?" Anna asked him "Something is happening there because Tk was never bieng that foolish to travel by this weather." Ash said to her but Ash's power is triggered as his sight see Hans and the men from Arendelle have found Elsa's ice palace

"Hans is here but he has the Duke's men with him." as Ash knew it's trouble as he has his blade out "Elsa, Anna, Kristoff take Tk and get out of here!" Ash tells them then he notice Elsa is beside him "I'm not running Ash I'm fighting by your side." Elsa with determination is going to help Ash as Anna heard that

"Elsa no you and Ash can't fight them and I'm not leaving you two." said Anna as Ash Elsa looks at her little sister

"Yes, you are." she waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman, the palace door bursts open and the giant snowman is going to fight "Anna come on we promise Ash we keep his friend safe." Kristoff tells her as Anna had no choice but to carry on the mission at outside of the palace Hans turns to the men

"We are here to find Princess Anna. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the Queen." as he gets off his horse "Do you understand?" he said

"Yes, sir." just as Hans approaches the ice staircase suddenly the giant snowman rises and slams his fists down and roars, Hans and the men draw their swords, the snowman throws the men aside including the Duke's two guards, just then they notice Elsa looking through the front door

"The Queen." as Hans is fighting off the snowman he notices the Duke's guards running up into the castle after Elsa "Come on!" as they notice Elsa running up to the top floor

"Up there!" said the guard

'Come on!" they chase after her and trap her on the top floor "We got her!" they raise their crossbows as Ash appears and fights them off but the other one has his arrow point at Ash

"No! Please!" Elsa pleaded as one of the Duke's guards shoots an arrow but Elsa manages to produce an ice shield top stop the arrow hitting her true love

"Thanks Elsa!" Ash said as Elsa blushed

"Go round!" the two guards go round the shield and aim to shoot at them again "Stay away!" Elsa throws ice at them to stop them

"Fire! Fire!" Elsa shoot more ice at the guard to stop him as Ssh slices the arrows to protect Elsa "You want her you had to get through me!" Ssh said to those goons

"Get her! Get him!" they said as the fight continues at outside the castle Hans continues to fight off snowman as he attacks them and after nearly being crushes Hans manages to use his sword to cut off one of it's legs making him fall over the edge of the cliff

inside the castle Anna came back and see Ash and Elsa continues to defend themselves againt the Duke's guards using Elsa's powers, "Ash, Elsa!" Anna shouted as she see her older sister manages to get one stuck to the wall with several icicles and as she's about to throw the other one off the balcony with her ice when Hans and the rest of he men enter]

"Elsa! Don't be the monster they fear you are!" Ash said to her as Elsa snaps out of her rage, just then the guard stuck to the wall aims his crossbow to Ash as Elsa see the arrow she use her powers to stop it, but Hans quickly runs and holds the crossbow up just as he fires the arrow which then hits the ice chandelier overhead making it fall and nearly crushes Elsa and Anna, but Ash manages to run in time and saved them but Elsa's power rebounded from the wall and struck at his heart as he was at the floor "Ash!" Elsa said as she runs to Ash tears were flowing to her eyes "Ash please be ok?" just then Ash see the ceiling of the palace is going to collapse "Elsa hang on" as Ash use protect around him and Elsa seeing the ceiling dropped on him

"Ash, Elsa!" Anna was shocked but is knocked down from the ice as she was unconscious Hans believe Ash and Elsa dies from the collapse "Take Anna back to Arendelle at once." Hans tells the men as Hans Carried Anna and went back to Arendelle

at the outside of the palace Kristoff along with Sven was searching for Ash and Elsa from the snow "Uh my head" Tk moaned as he wakes up and saw he was riding on Sven "How did i end up riding on the reindeer?" as Tk looks and sees Olaf panicking as his upper half is sat upon Ash's boots which are sticking out of the snow

"I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" said Olaf suddenly Ash's head and body pops up from beneath the snow

"Those are my legs Olaf yours is running." as Ash points seeing the rest of Olaf's body runs past them]

"Ooh. Hey, do me a favor, grab my butt." as Ash chuckled and grabs the rest of Olaf's body and stick his head back onto it "Oh, that feels better." he said as Sven comes up behind him and sniffs him

"Hey, Sven! He found us." as he grabs hold of Sven's face "Who's my cute little reindeer?" he said as Kristoff pushes him away from Sven

"Don't talk to him like that." Kristoff said as Olaf laughs it off then Ash goes to help Elsa out of the snow "Here." Ash said

"Thank you my hero You okay?" as she kiss him "Thank you Elsa." as they stare at each other for a moment "How's your head Ash?" she touches his head and Ash flinches in pain

"Ah! Ooh! Uh...it uh...it's fine. Uh...I'm good. Uh...I've got a thick skull." said Ash

"I don't have a skull...or bones." there's an awkward silence "Ash thank the Arceus you are ok but who's the snowman." said Tk as Ash was glad his friend is ok "I can explain later Tk right now we need to go save Anna and give that Duke a good ketchum Welcome." Ash said just then Elsa notices his patch of Raven hair "Ash your hair?!" said Elsa

"What?" Ash asked as Tk, Olaf, Kristoff and Sven notice his hair as well "Ash Elsa's right yours is turning white." Kristoff tellhim

"Turn White...what?" Ash picks up the handheld mirror and looks seeing the side of his hair is turning white "How is it possible." Ash said as Elsa realise what she did

"because my power struck you, I'm sorry Ash i never should've use it...it's my fault." Elsa was crying till she felt Ash's arms around her as she looks at him "Elsa I'm not mad and it's not your fault...it's my fault that it struck me i was born reckless i guess." Ash tells her as Elsa was more amazed that Ash tells her it was his fault not hers now she is going to save him

"Ash Come on." as Elsa starts leading the group off Ash follows her "Elsa Where are we going?" Ash asked her as Elsa looks at him "I know one that can help you trust me." Elsa said to Ash but he knew she's speaking the truth as they've off to one place Elsa remembers during her childhood

(Arendelle)

Anna wakes up to find herself locked up in a room with a fireplace sitting on the couch "Where am I?" Anna wondered "You're back to Arendelle princess Anna." as Anna see Hans was at the other side of the couch with her

"Hans...how did I get but...No Ash, Elsa they're dead." she said in tears "No they are not dead I believe they had survived the fall." Hans said calmly as Anna was relieved "Thank goodness we had to go back and find them." Anna tells him but but the look on Hans face has darkened "Why would I help the queen and a stranger that doesn't exist." those words shocked Anna

"What?" she said as Hans gets up and walks towards the window "I'm not interested in helping your friend." Hans closes the curtains

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere." he said

"But...what are you talking about? " Anna asked as Hans walks towards Anna "As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but till she met some prince and fell in love with him no one was getting anywhere with her. But you..." he said

"Hans?" Anna said

"You were so desperate for love till I learn you too loved that showoff prince, you were willing to marry him just like that. I figured and come up with a plan of my own, be my Queen and I can save your kingdom after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for the prince and Elsa. " he grabs a pitcher of water from the table, he goes over to the fireplace and was going to pour the water on the fire putting it out, Anna looks at him with a glare

"Hans. No, I will never marry you." she said to him

very well then they will doomed themselves and you were dumb enough to save them from death." Hans said as Anna had thought about it till she has her head down

"Please. spare Ash and Elsa I will marry you then." she said as Hans puts the pitcher away "Excellent I will set up the wedding early now All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer." he said as Anna heard that "You said you will let them live." Anna said to him

"I lied." he leaves and locks the door, Anna goes over to the door and tries to open it "No...Ash, Elsa if you're out there please hurry." she said

Natsu, Max, Eren and Ed are locked in the tower in her castle, Natsu notices the window and walks towards it but him and the others had chains on thier hands, "Man this is getting worse." Natsu said as he look out the window and notices Arendelle is completely frozen and covered in snow

"You think Tk found Ash?" said Max as Eren wished he can tell him but couldn't "we still have hope for him." Eren said

"Yep we are doomed for good by bieng executed or be frozen in the second ice age!" said Ed

**that is it of the Ch 6 of Love of Snowflakes and Aura Embers I bet you like it where Elsa ****and Anna give Ash an morning treatment** **made in the inside Elsa's castle and they then see Ash as thier true love and stay together forever but they were separate from the battle happen by Hans and the men bad news Is Elsa accidentally struck Ash and going to get him help but will Ash be saved will they find a way to stop the enternal winter ****if you want anymore** **of** **AshXElsaXAnna story and since i heard Frozen 2 is coming soon and I'll plan on doing Love of snowflakes and Aura Embers sequel and the sequel of Ashxelsa story in the infinity universe also I am planning an AshxElsaXAnna story which is Frozen fever soon and let me know and also enjoy the AshXElsaXAnna story** **also ch 7 is coming soon**


End file.
